I Thought I Knew You
by HellFire Kitten
Summary: She thought she knew him better, so as her heart freezes in his shady haze of winter she can't help but ask who is the one to unthaw it. Carelessly she could be swallowed in the lies and deciet of another, here's to hoping she won't drown.NejiTenTen
1. How A Lover Should Be

_I thought I knew you better than this. I thought I could trust you like this. I thought I loved you with everything within. I no longer want to think because when I do, I doubt everything about me and you._

* * *

He was gone, another day another mission. She wonders not for the first time, if he'll come back alive. Today maybe the day he dies, she has no way too know. She tightens her apron and begins to stir the boiling pasta.

It was her dream come true when he asked her in matrimony. The wedding was as beautiful as she imagined, something was off. Was wrong and she knew when she was walking down the altar and noticed his blank face that perhaps she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

Years had gone by and still he was as icy too her as the cold winter winds. Her free hand rested subconsciously upon her swollen stomach. Four months along, four months alone. Well, as alone as one can be in a house full of servants.

All the company in the world means nothing when you go to bed at night and go unnoticed by the man you love. Loved would be a better word, she felt she had too let go, because to hold on..she feared her heart would be consumed by his icy and uncaring attitude.

Better to let go and be free, then stay and freeze. She didn't know how much more she can take. She loved him openly and without fail, but he didn't care. She thinks back and not once has she heard the words I love you come from his lips.

He is a Hyuga, proud and strong. That's probably why he never whispered sweet words of endearment to her. They were a formal couple, everything they did was for a purpose. Even to make love, was just to give him an heir.

He grew bitter when Hinata took the title of head Hyuga. More reclusive he was, and she hated him for it. For years she loved him, but now, was it suppose to be easy to turn love into hate?

If only he knew her thoughts, her fist clenched and she forced all thoughts of him away. "Oh my Hyuga-san, please allow me to do the cooking. A woman in your condition should stay strong, for the two of you."

The maid was young and had hair that matched her cinnamon irises. Tenten did not wish to fight, but to be left alone with her thoughts. She nodded absently, relinquished her hold on the spoon and laid her apron upon the old oak table.

"Hai, I shall. Before I retire for the night I wish to walk through the gardens." The maid was bubbly in attitude, and smiled widely without any care in the world. "Good idea Hyuga-san. I believe this time of year the sakura trees are in bloom."

Tenten made her way to the sliding door and slipped her feet into the sandals that rested there. "How long before dinner is served?" The stirring slowed for a second as a piece of pasta was drawn out and blown on. The maid chewed the cooling pasta piece in her mouth before answering.

"Six minutes should be enough Hyuga-san." Tenten nodded before leaving through the open door and into the cooling day. She breathed deeply the perfumed air and her eyes took in the painted skies. Oranges and yellows danced together, streaks of red was abundant in the darkening sky.

The sun was setting and it cast an orangish glow upon the pink petals of the cherry trees. Languishly Tenten made her way through the pathway between the rowed cherry trees. Their blossoms loosened their hold and rode with the wind all around her.

Lazily she caught one in her open palm and examined the paleness of the pink. One hand rubbed her protruding stomach and she whispered. "If only you can see this." For it was a beautiful sight to behold, the petals and the wind, intermingling like the old lovers they were.

The wind caressed her face and the petals invited her deeper between the meticulously planted trees. Her long sepia hair, which was braided and cascaded down her back, caught the flowers as they flew. The flower in her hand, she brought to her nose and sniffed its' delicate fragrance, before letting it go.

This is what she wants, this is what a lover should be like. Warm and inviting, a lover should make your heart race and your knees tremble. A lover should have the capability to sweep you off your feet and dance with you as wonderfully, as openly as the wind and the petals.

But alas this is what she wants, but not what she has. Her lover is frigid and cold, as untouchable as fire, and as expressive as a glacier. A formal marriage, a formal life, why must they be so formal? Even in the company of each other.

Formality she hates it, she hates having to hold her tongue in the presence of the elders. She hates having to wear kimonos unless she trained. Even now she wore one, silky and cool but it restricted movement. Freedom, she misses running without restraint. Jumping from building to building, to running through forests with such abandon.

She misses the fiery passion he invoked before their marriage. She misses dancing beneath the moonlight, her own company as an audience. She misses sleeping in the woods in enemy territory and the thrill she got when fighting.

That untamable, uncontrollable, piece of her that she loves. It was still there, trust that, just so far buried beneath the formality of being Neji's wife, being a Hyuga's wife. She swore to herself, here and now that she will find a lover such as this.

She will be free of the frigidness of her current husband. She will be free of the bonds of being a Hyuga. Angrily she turned on her heels and put the lovely scenery to her back before returning to the confines of her life.


	2. Uninvited Company

_Everything you do is an irritation to me, why is it you cannot see? You claim superiority, so why am I the only one thinking rationally? _

* * *

The hallways were always dark, a silent comfort to know her face and the expressions that lingered there will not be seen.

A light at the end of the hallway notified her that her supper was indeed done. Outside the rice paper door she inhaled deeply and suppressed the treacherous expressions before entering. A quick survey told her she will eat alone, again.

How many nights have been like this? How many times has she craved for the company of another? She shook her head before sitting on a tatami mat and eating a bit of rice and all the pasta. The pasta was a new recipe, westernized so it had a tangy quality to it.

She rather liked the after taste, and mentally noted to have the recipe copied for her own use. Green tea was laid out for her consumption but she ignored it. She preferred the taste of mandarin oranges, either eaten or squeezed, instead of the bitter tea which supposedly all Hyuga's enjoyed.

She snorted into her drink of water, she could only be glad that she was not born into the clan. Being born into the clan would mean it'd be harder to escape it. A sad smile curled her lips, another reason why Neji took so many missions.

Perhaps he thought it was better to risk his life than deal with the main clan. Tenten sighed deeply, Hinata and her were reasonably close but they spent little time together. Hinata sympathized with her and has all ready made it clear that from now on, no child will be branded.

At the inauguration held for Hinata there were rumors that Hiashi-sama was thinking of having Neji and Hinata wed. Shortly after Neji proposed, Tenten would hate to think that their marriage was made for that reason alone. Had she known what a life with Neji would mean, she would have refused him and his ways.

Her smile turned to kindness as she looked upon her belly which carries her unborn daughter. It was a relief to know that she will not be marked with a curse seal, now if only Neji shared her relief. Neji had been uncaring as ever when she told him of her pregnancy.

All his response was, a widening of his pupil-less eyes and the parting of his lips. That was before he regained his composure and left saying that it was about time. They had fought many times after that, she spoke of wanting him to support her, to care for her. He had snorted and began to leave, in a desperate attempt she had yelled after him that she would leave.

He scoffed at her and told her coldly that he could find another because all he really needed was a son instead of a marriage. That night she cried herself to sleep and he never came home. Slamming the glass cup down she rose to her feet and left the room, and the memories created there.

She slid the door to her room open and stepped into the darkness. With a heavy heart she closed her door, undid the kimono and slipped into the covers, as bare as the day she was born. That night she dreamed of dancing with the wind and wearing a dress of flowers.

The sun rose too soon, she had refused to wake for several minutes before the persistent light won out. Slowly she sat up, the covers pooling around her flared hips as she searched her room. A second door slid open and an aged maid stepped from the bathroom to bow.

"Hyuga-san, I have taken the liberty to warm the bath. Breakfast will be served upon your arrival." Tenten nodded before rising and taking the robe which was offered. "Are there any requests for what breakfast will be?" Tenten held the folded robe with both hands as she thought up an answer.

"No, although I would like a tall glass of squeezed mandarin oranges with the normality of my daily breakfast." The old maid nodded, the small bun resting on the back of her neck remained unmoving. "Yes of course. I will be back shortly to dress you, and as a reminder Sakura-san will stop by later to check the child's growth."

The door was slid closed and Tenten was left alone. She made her way to the steaming water and cautiously slipped inside the carved basin. She relaxed for several minutes before unbraiding her hair and rubbing into it the calming scent of lilac shampoo.

Sakura, silently she mused about the pink haired medic. Sakura became the head medic at the hospital. No longer was she the fragile blossom she was in her teens, but a beautiful tree with much fruit. Sakura is the true person who took after Tsunade-hime.

Tenten remembered back on the day she graduated ninja academy so long ago. She had said that she wanted to be a great ninja just like Tsunade-hime. It seemed to her that Sakura has taken that place. She pulled her hair under the water and ran her fingers through it.

Sakura is a great medic, she is respected and well known. Her only flaw essentially comes down to one word, Sasuke. She could have any man and he would be lucky, she is a great woman, but Sakura only sees Sasuke. Tenten figures Sakura is still waiting for him, and she'd probably wait eternity for him.

Aw, too be naive and contained in your own little world. She wondered what that would feel like when the problems of others didn't matter. The lilac scented soap was used to clean her skin before that too was washed away. She wrung her hair of excess water and patted down her body with a towel.

It was when she was pulling her cotton robe closed that she heard it. Pausing she listened again and the sound of footsteps outside her door had her reaching for the hidden compartment which held a single kunai. To any other a single kunai wouldn't be enough, but to the great weapons mistress who never missed, one was all she needed.


	3. The Forbidden Stranger

_Strangers are the ones that lie, that shade their cheeks and hide their eyes. But you bare your grin and show your vulnerability. I feel as if I've taken flight. Could you be of what I need?_

* * *

The kunai was gripped in her left hand as her right reached for the door. She usually didn't jump to conclusions, but these footsteps were too loud to be the lightly-stepping maids that served her. These footsteps belonged to a male, and there were no males in this part of the mansion that she knew of.

The door was thrown open and her hand was poised to release the blade when an alluring voice stopped her. "Forgive me! I didn't mean too disturb you!" She lowered the blade and took in the male before her. He was tall perhaps a little taller than her, with hair as black as the starless sky and eyes as blue as the sea at night.

His features were soft and not as prominent as a Hyuga's but not feminine either. She decided she liked the bronze skin in which those dark eyes lay in. He wore loose clothing, pants that flared out at the bottom, sandals and socks.

His shirt was a lighter blue than his eyes but darker than a sky blue. His pants were white and she could not tell if muscles were concealed beneath his clothes. He stood straight, hands down by his sides and took her appearance in as she had done to him.

Her hair was dripping with water and it is the color of spices. She has long slender legs, her arms showed the muscles that could throw kunais with force. She had a round physique and it wasn't until he looked again did he notice why. She is with child.

The sepia eyes narrowed and she spoke coolly. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He gave a slight smile at her weariness before bowing at the waist. "Forgive my intrusion but my name is Kinmotsu. I am a new care taker here to tend your gardens. I was hired by Lady Hinata herself."

He straightened and noticed that her weariness didn't fade. She looked him head to toe before crossing the room and laying the kunai under her pillow. "Kinmotsu?" She turned to him and he watched her do so. "Translated as forbidden thing. Well pardon me for saying but you don't seem very forbidden to me."

He laughed lightly at her statement before replying. "To each his own, my lady and quite an intelligent one you are." She glared at him, if she didn't know better he was currently mocking her. "So Kinmotsu," She spit out his name, "If you are to be tending the gardens why are you not out there doing so?"

He pouted and spoke with false hurt in his voice. "My lady your words sting and as it were I was on my way to do so. Until I got lost of course." The glare returned, "Until you got lost?" He nodded with a sly smirk on his gorgeous face. "Hai."

She rolled her eyes as a maid tapped on the door. "Come in." The same aged maid walked in and seemed surprised at seeing her mistress so indecently dressed in front of a stranger. Before she spoke up Tenten figured a way to find out if this strange man was lying or not.

"Kinmotsu you will wait outside until I am dressed. When I am done I will personally show you to the gardens, right after we make a quick stop at the wing of Lady Hinata." She smirked then and it felt good, as he left the room a flirtatious smile was thrown her way by the forbidden stranger.

"As you wish my lady." His eyes shown with mischief and she glared coldly at him as only the wife of the ice king could do. He remained unaffected visibly but shivered internally before the door blocked each other from view. The aged maid kept quiet and quickly got to pulling the robe off and drying her hair, braiding it while it was still wet.

When the braid was complete and the obi to the kimono was tied the maid spoke. "I have a feeling Hyuga-san, that the man will bring trouble." Tenten looked into the mirror and smoothed the cloud patterned silk, mulling over those words.

She stood and made her way to the door, sliding sandals on her feet. "Hai, he will." She left and the maid wondered what her young mistress was in for. Kinmotsu smiled at hearing those words, if only they knew. He wiped the dangerous smile from his lips as the door was opened.

He looked in the direction of the sound and his breath caught in his throat. She was obviously breath taking, and lovelier than any woman he could remember. Taking in an unnoticeable amount of air he smiled at the oblivious woman before him. She remained clueless to how attractive she really is.

She is a simple beauty and she wore it without any effort. He straightened himself from the wall and cursed whatever man she married. "After you my lady." He watched her face scrunch momentarily with anger and her fist balled before going back to an emotionless state.

Interesting, he thought, most interesting. He followed behind her at a safe distance memorizing the way to her room and the sway of her hips as she walked. "If you intend to stare at my anatomy you'll lose several parts of your own."

His eyes moved up her body and a smile graced his lips. She hadn't even turned to speak and yet she could feel him watch her, that alone spoke of the skill of being a ninja. He mentally noted to watch her carefully when the time comes to move. "Can I help it if your body is currently the most interesting thing here?"

"You do realize I am a married woman and that I am also pregnant?" She heard him laugh deeply and the sound made her body tense and excited. "I would be a fool not too notice, but I'd be a bigger fool if I hadn't known any better, I'd say you don't like to be referred by your last name. Why is that?"

She whirled on him fist balled and coming at his face, he caught it with ease and stepped closer to her. His eyes held her captive and she wished to be away from him. The second fist was caught and he leaned down to be closer to her face.

"If your husband found us like this what do you think will happen?" She growled at him a spark of a fiery attitude made her eyes seem more alive. She yanked her arms but he just held her tighter. "When has my husband ever cared!"

That took him by surprise and she pulled away from him roughly. It was a short victory seeing as the kimono couldn't allow such actions and she stumbled backwards. He came out of his stupor and caught her before she hit the ground.

One of his hands held her just above the waist another around her shoulders. Securing her as best as he could without letting on how truly strong he was. Her lips were parted slightly and she looked confused, he felt an urge to kiss her senseless, but the pressure of her round stomach against his muscled one reminded him he couldn't.

He brought her to her feet just as she gathered her wits and stepped out of his embrace. For several seconds they just looked at each other, questions brimming in each others eyes. She sighed and looked away refusing to meet his intense gaze as she spoke.

"My husband doesn't care about me or my baby. He takes as many missions as possible and it is a rare occurrence that I see him even once a month. I think he wishes me dead." One of her hands rested protectively on her stomach as the other tightened in her anger.

He brought her eyes back to his by a hand on her cheek and one wrapped around her shaking fist. "Then he is a fool." His voice was low and dangerous and she felt she was being seduced in his eyes. "He is an imbecile to avoid a woman such as you."

His hand ran across her cheek lightly, his thumb resting on the corner of her lips. She opened her eyes the minute she realized they had closed. His eyes were a navy blue and faintly she could make out his black pupils. She glared at him and tried to step away but he kept her still.

"If I can prove his disloyalty to you, will you leave him?" The thought of another woman crossed her mind several times before, and she never hesitated with her answer. "Yes." He smiled gently as he leaned closer to her lips, and breathed his next words almost inaudibly.

"Then will you be with me instead?" She reeled back as if stung and he pulled her flush against him. "Or are you the fool to believe that he acts this way to impress another?" She snarled up at him her lips no longer the focus of his attention. She should've refused him, she should've denied his accusations, but she did not.

"Fine! If you can prove his disloyalty...I..I will leave with you!" A dangerous smirk crossed those masculine lips as he let her go, and took a step back. "Know that when the time comes, I will hold you too your words." He looked at her accusingly as if she would go against her own promise.

She met his look with a defiant tilt of her chin and a glare worthy of even Neji's approval. "And know that if you cannot prove anything I will have your neck for speaking so lowly of Neji." His chin tilted downward and his features took on an expression of malice. "Is that a challenge, Hyuga-san?"

Her fists balled again at her sides. "Yes, and my name is Tenten. NOT Hyuga-san." He chuckled again, that sound that came from deep within his chest. "So I was right, you don't like to be called by that name." Before a retort could be made a familiarly strong chakra pattern turned the corner.


	4. I Don't Trust You

_Quiet as you are, perplexing as well. What do you hide from me and what words become your lies? What persona is your own and why do I feel so exposed?_

* * *

"Ahh there you are Tenten-san." Sakura was wearing a white lab coat with a maroon colored skirt and a lighter colored shirt. Tenten took a deep breath to calm her nerves and instantly the warm smile fell from Sakura's face.

"Are you all right Tenten?" Tenten all ways knew the medic was scrutinizing her when the suffix was dropped from her name like that. "Hai, all though I am a bit stressed." Sakura nodded once before looking beyond Tenten at the stranger standing there.

"I don't think we met." She bowed before him and Kinmotsu with a kind smile, did the same. "Kinmotsu, newly hired tree trimmer."

Sakura laughed her serious work attitude falling off of her like water. "Sakura Haruno, head medic at the hospital. Second apprentice to the fifth Hokage."

He whistled before straightening, rubbing the back of his head and sheepishly smiling. "Now that's an impressive resume, wish mine was that interesting." Tenten instantly grew weary again of this man. She squinted her eyes as she detached herself from the situation.

He could change personality, shift expressions whenever needed. Was he a ninja? If so why would he come here? For the secret to the Byakugan? She would remain weary when he was near too her, besides the ways of the ninja are difficult to suppress.

Sakura focused her attention back on Tenten. "Shall we do the check-up now?" Tenten shook her head to the question, years of being a Hyuga forcing her too be a good hostess.

"No, we shall do it later. I was showing Kinmotsu here to the gardens but will you stay and have breakfast with me?" Sakura smiled, put her hands up and waved Tenten off.

"No, no I wouldn't want to impose anything on you. I've all ready eaten anyway." A loud gurgling sound resonated in the empty hallway and Sakura's cheeks burned as pink as her hair.

"You will stay and eat breakfast here Sakura-san. I do believe I will enjoy your company." Relenting Sakura nodded her head her cheeks still a flame. Tenten spiked her chakra and a maid poked her head into the hallway.

"What can I do for you Hyuga-san?" Tenten took in another of her female servants, this one has a shy demeanor and a fear to look upon the one she serves.

"Sakura-san will be staying for breakfast. Inform the cook and make sure enough food is laid out." Speaking to Sakura, "would you like anything in particular?"

She shook her head, "no, all though I would like coffee to keep me going."

Tenten smiled and nodded to the maid, "Take her too the dining area I will be there shortly." The maid nodded and opened the door wider.

"Right this way Haruno-san." Sakura followed silently and when the door closed Kinmotsu and her were once again alone.

"Come the gardens are this way." She began walking but stopped when she didn't hear him follow.

"So is this the part where we pretend nothing happens and go on our merry way?" She turned and examined his expression, which was carefully blank, guarded as if he was hiding something. She faced him fully and spoke with a bluntness she hadn't in years.

"We're strangers, there are no bonds of friendship here. I don't trust you, plain and simple, the way you act, the way you can change your persona." She stepped up to him but carefully stayed out of his reach. "Speaks only of training in the arts of stealth, spying and killing. I don't know why you're here but until you give me reason to trust you I will not."

She began walking again but stopped and turned agitated. "If your not coming I will leave you to find your own way." He began walking, avoiding her prying eyes with precision. The sound of her sandals over powered the sound of his own as she walked angrily in thought wondering how much trouble this man will truly be.

The rest of the walk was done in silence and Tenten shifted uncomfortably as she held the door open for him. He walked past her, far enough so she couldn't see his eyes or expression when he said. "Forgive me Tenten-san, but whenever I see a woman in as much pain as you..I can't help but want to help her, in an effort to atone for my sins."

With those cryptic words he left. She watched his retreating form for a little while longer before heading back inside. Never once noticing his eyes that watched her go.


	5. Without Company

_Desire is the fall of man, or so the story goes. In the morning sun he slithers like a snake with eyes that steal my breath away. Must you test me in so many ways?_

* * *

Sakura was all ready to eat when Tenten slid the door open, and she let her as she herself sat down and followed suit.

There was no conversation beyond the usual questions of a routine check-up. Tenten enjoyed the company more than she would like to admit. It has been far too long since anyone was kind enough to even visit her. Her old teammate Lee and sensei Gai were currently in Suna training the academy students there in taijutsu.

She let out a heavy sigh then jumped, startled when a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. The look of concern coming from the pink hair medic made Tenten defensive. "Sorry Sakura-san it has just been a while since someone spent time with me." Sakura nodded her sympathy but didn't press the issue, one reason why Tenten liked the medic.

"The check-up will be done in your room then I suppose?" Tenten nodded her consent before both left to the bedroom for some privacy. In there Tenten untied her kimono and opened it just so the skin of her stomach was uncovered, and the check-up began.

"See you in a few months Tenten-san!" Sakura waved goodbye as she left through the route in the garden. Tenten returned the wave but not so vigorously or joyfully. As Sakura disappeared Tenten looked around the garden for her newest worker.

Now something must be made clear, Tenten unlike other women did not blush easily, for she found few things in life embarrassing and even less things to be embarrassed by. When she finally spotted the dark haired Kinmotsu her cheeks pinkened the first time in a long time.

He was working in the heat, shirtless, sweat dripping from his body sliding down to vanish in the waistband of his pants. Her body flushed with _something_ she wouldn't put a name to. For a moment she entertained the notion of going over too him and– Until she reminded herself to be weary of this man, but for now she'd enjoy the view.

Shaking her head to rid her of those thoughts that only added to her flaming cheeks, she leaned back and drew a comparison in her head. Neji was pale almost ghostly like, his body wasn't well built and he had as many muscles as his slender frame could carry, which wasn't much.

His hair and body seemed to belong on someone else's, they contrasted immensely and she never liked that. The man before her, now he was in a category all his own. His tan skin rippled along the muscles that lined his torso and there were a few scars but she didn't mind.

His ebony hair was tied at the base of his neck and came as far down as his shoulders. Neji's hair made him seem feminine in a way, but not Kinmotsu even with his hair down no one could mistake him for a female, even if they were blind.

Too lost in thought and having to good of a time she hadn't noticed when he stopped turning the earth and looked at her. Oh but she noticed the smirk that crossed his lips, it was the smirk that said a man knew exactly what effect he had on you and your body.

She had an idea of what he was going to say before he even did so. What she didn't have an idea about is why his voice was huskier than usual and why the son-of-a-bitch sounded so smug. "Do you like what you see Tenten-san?"

In her female pride she turned her nose away from him and replied haughtily. "I don't know what your talking about, I don't see anything that I like." She didn't catch the seductive curve of his lips or the way his eyes roved over her form in a appreciative manner.

"Aw, so are you too convince me your cheeks have turned that color because of the heat?" She ground her teeth before flashing him one of his own smirks.

"Yes, the heat is awful today." With that said she turned on her heel and left, his deep laughter following her into the mansion.

Sometime later she found she was extremely bored and headed to Hinata's workroom to speak with her. Tenten made her way through the maze of the Hyuga residence. She sighed loudly when she finally reached the modest door that Hinata used as a workroom.

Knocking twice Tenten waited, it wasn't long before she heard the muffled female voice from the opposite side speak. "Come in." Tenten slid open the door, stepped inside before sliding it closed as well. The room was the color of cream probably closer to ivory but it was plain.

Nothing was decorated on the walls, nothing on the ground everything was clean, well everything except the huge desk at the back of the room. Hinata sat behind the desk shuffling through papers, sorting others and all in all stacking them into different piles.

Sighing loudly Hinata looked up from the pile of papers and smiled weakly. Before any words were exchanged Tenten was all ready helping Hinata to stand and pushing her out the door. "You go rest Hinata-sama I'll get everything in order here."

Tenten never seen the Heiress move so fast before, but Tenten found herself looking into the embarassed face of Hinata. "No, no that's all right Tenten-san I don't want to be a burden." At that comment a boisterous laughter filled the room as Tenten tried to control herself.

"Your not a burden Hinata-sama, believe me I am bored out of my mind and paperwork is sounding fantastic right about now." Hinata looked for reassurance and Tenten nudged her once again out the door.

"Well, if you say so Tenten-san." Hinata was back to that old habit where she looks down at the ground and twiddles her thumbs.

"You go rest up Hinata-sama everything is taken care of." Hinata nodded and turned to leave. "I have one question though Hinata-sama." The Heiress looked back, her opal eyes completely unaware of the oncoming interrogation.

"What do you know of this Kinmotsu? Where is he from? Is he trustworthy?" Hinata shook her head a smile creeping onto her lips.

"Tenten-san please do not worry. I have had a background check on him. He is trustworthy." Tenten didn't believe that, information could be faked.

"But how do you know?" She giggled lightly placing one hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"No worries, he better be trustworthy. The Hokage suggested him to me in the first place." Tenten allowed the information to sink in, Tsunade-hime was no fool. If this Kinmotsu passed her qualifications, then maybe...no he was hiding something. Tenten was also not a fool, and she would not trust anyone so easily. "Thank you Hinata-sama."

Hinata nodded her head before stepping out of the room and heading to who-knows-where. With a nod and a slight smile Tenten made her way to the desk to occupy her time until the night swallowed the sky.


	6. The Heartache You Bring To Me

_There's something in your eyes that I'm beginning to hate. It's the way the cold encompasses everything in your way. What must I do to survive and protect this child on the way?_

* * *

Two hours later Tenten became even more thankful that she wasn't born into the Hyuga clan. She sorted through all different kinds of papers, ones asking for permission to build, ones informing of new pregnancies and when their due dates are. Tenten had long since kicked off her sandals and rested her shapely feet on the now orderly desk.

Her kimono was pulled up to her thighs for easy resting and she sipped from a tall glass of orange juice. She was a step away from untiing her kimono to relieve her swollen stomach when a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Hinata-sama." Immediately Tenten righted herself and folded her hands on top of the desk. She knew that voice from anywhere and as the door slid open and a man looked in she couldn't help the breath that caught. "Neji." Said man looked at Tenten as if she was a stranger, he blinked once before straightening.

"Tenten, what are you doing in here?" Her fists tightened and she forced herself to be calm, putting on her best smile she stood up.

"Your back early Neji, here let me notify the maid so she can make an extra plate of food for din.."

"Don't bother." The smile that Tenten so easily put on vanished rather quickly.

Her arms dropped to her sides and they stood looking at each other, it wasn't long before he answered her unuttered question. "I'll be off again shortly on a five month spying mission in Iwagakure." Tenten felt like a punch was just delivered to her stomach and she put an arm around herself to assure herself that their was no bruise.

"What? Why? In five months I'll have the baby." He nodded his head that same blank face in place as he spoke the next infuriating words.

"I know." Her eyes met his and for the first time in months all that bottled anger began to leak out.

"Is that all you can say? Your going to miss the birthing, the day that your daughter is born into the world for a mission!" He remained impassive and as uncaring as usual, Tenten tried to control herself but it felt too good to yell at the source of her problems to stop.

"I'm going to march straight to the Hokage and tell her that there is no possible way that you can!.."

"Don't bother." Tenten found her fist clenching in her state of barely suppressed anger.

"And pray tell why not, Neji?" She spoke the words and congratulated herself that she didn't even sound angry.

"This mission is voluntary, I took it because I wanted too, and there's nothing you can do about it." Whatever restraint was used at that point was forgotten and too Tenten it seemed time itself for several seconds, halted.

"What do you mean by that? This is your child's life we're talking about! Why do you want to be away don't you even care!" He was quiet and it only stoked the fires of her rage. "Huh! Tell me Neji!" At this point in time Tenten's arms were shaking so bad but she didn't take any notice of them. All her attention was on her husband, so focused she was one would think that her life depended on the next answer.

At long last the first etchings of anger made it's way on to the Hyuga prodigy's face. He tilted his chin and snorted, his eyes cut a pathway to her own and with the next words spoken Tenten felt something inside her die. "No, your right, I don't care. About you, about this child, your not important. What's important is this mission and your no match when I compare the two things side-by-side."

Before any rational thought made itself known in Tenten's mind she was all ready striking out for Neji's chest. Clouded by anger she ignored the restriction of the kimono or the sound her sandals made when she kicked them off. All that mattered in this instance was too cause pain to the one who hurt her.

Tenten barely saw the hand that batted her fist away or the second one that hit her clear in the chest. She did however feel the way his chakra burned through her and the way she could hardly breathe anymore. Her knees hit the ground as she lay bent over coughing up the blood that came.

Her head was throbbing and her first worry went with the child and if the damage was severe. "I'll be gone for five months don't expect me any sooner." Even in her bent position she could imagine the cold that seeped back into his eyes brushing away all the emotions he feels.

She didn't nod, didn't reply because he turned and disappeared in the next instance. A fit of coughing over came her and she surrendered to the act of clearing out her lungs. One hand kept her balance and the other was pressed almost painfully into the spot that he hit her in.

She couldn't say when exactly she started to cry but the tears ran down her cheeks and dropped onto the floor almost silently. She remembered at that moment something she'd heard long ago about the different kind of tears.

There are two different kinds of tears, those that were warm and those that were cool. Warm tears were ones of passion, the finding of hope, of pain, of joy and of happiness.

Cool tears were different. They were of those truly despairing, of those without hope, without the chance to move on or recover. They called only sadness and pity to them. Cool tears screamed, and sobbed hopelessly.

Tenten's tears felt cool, her eyes were shut tightly and she couldn't contain the sob that escaped her, but she'd be damned if she broke down. The voice of love whispered that he was just in a crappy mood, while her instincts demanded she leave him at once.

The voice of reason spoke the loudest yet, that this marriage wasn't worth the pain and somewhere behind the hurt she agreed, whole heartedly.


	7. Soft Touches and Sweet Lies

_You speak so eloquent and sweet, but your poison seeps deep into the floor. I do not hear your lies and refuse to drink from the cup you force to my lips. What is your aim anyway?_

* * *

She wanted to cry out to the heavens and ask God what the hell he thought of this whole thing. Tenten wasn't religious enough to believe God would answer back so she stayed quiet, coughed up blood and cursed her naivety and love.

She didn't know how long she stayed bent over, but when her vision started to blur she could feel every muscle in her body ache. Every breath pained her and her arms began to shake with the straining effort of not falling down.

So you must imagine the relief that filled her when the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. The light foot steps were probably female, possibly a maid, and it made Tenten glad to not be left here until dawn. She shakily got to her feet right as none other than Hinata turned the corner.

"Tenten-san I have brought you tea to calm your nerves." It didn't take long for Hinata to cross the room and place the tray with green tea onto her now neatly organized desk. Then she was right beside Tenten steadying her with a strong arm, one placed around her waist the other holding Tenten's arm over her own shoulder.

Silently and without question Lady Hinata helped Tenten out the door and headed straight for her bedroom. Quietly so there would be no eavesdroppers Hinata spoke. "If I ask you Tenten who did this too you, will you answer me?"

Tenten felt drowsy and she knew this was going from bad to worse, the hit from Neji coupled with the pregnancy was too much for her body. It was almost as if her body was shutting down, even the emotional pain was draining. Tenten's head rested on her upraised arm as she wondered if perhaps this is what dying was like.

She dismissed the thought and whispered out Neji's name before falling into unconsciousness. Had she remained conscious she would have witnessed the furious look that erased Hinata's gentle features, but as it were she did not.

Tenten woke up some time later in a bed that wasn't hers and in a night gown she didn't remember changing into. "Tenten." Looking towards the voice, Tenten waited for her eyes to adjust to the dim light. "Sakura." The medic moved to the edge of the futon before sitting down and facing the married woman.

"If there was a problem in your marriage you should have told someone." Tenten looked at the ground counting the wooden planks mindlessly. "I figured it was a faze, a lapse in personality back to his genin days."

Tenten who had sat up moments ago, gripped the blankets in her hands as her throat threatened to close. Sakura patted her hands and Tenten released her death grip. "I just didn't expect it too go on for so long. I...I didn't expect for him--"

"To be such an ass?" Tenten smiled at the medic's use of adjectives. "Yeah that too, but never...I never expected him to hit me." A shadow of hurt passed over Sakura's features as Tenten gauged her expressions.

"I know what your talking about." Sakura sat back her eyes downcast as she chewed on her bottom lip and set her hands on her lap. "But sometimes people aren't as they appear to be."

Silence filled the room and Tenten couldn't take it any longer, she stood up on the floor, her bare feet warm against the wood. "He didn't do any kind of major damage did he?"

She heard Sakura stand and pad across the room. _'She's not very quiet for a ninja.'_ Tenten watched as Sakura pulled on her doctor's coat and took a slip of paper out of her pocket. _'But considering how strong she is stealth isn't very important.'_

"He only disrupted chakra pathways in your chest and around your heart. It's nothing serious but if he aimed to kill Tenten..." The medic caught herself but Tenten had all ready known where that sentence was leading to.

Turning around Sakura held out the paper and Tenten plucked it from the medic's fingers. She took one glance before knowing what was on it. "Your number?" Sakura straightened at Tenten's tone. "Yes it's my home phone. If you need to talk just call me."

"Sorry." Tenten handed back the slip before smiling charmingly. "The Hyuga complex is an old fashioned place, there are no phones here." Turning away Sakura left the number in the pregnant woman's possession. Stopping at the door Sakura turned half way to speak and Tenten was aware that perhaps, the medic knew her smile was fake.

Nevertheless she didn't comment on it. "All right then but Tenten, if he does anything else to hurt you, just tell me." With that said Sakura opened the sliding door and left.

Tenten found her fake smile gone and her stomach twisting anxiously. Straightening her night gown and pulling on an outer robe laid out for her, Tenten also left the room, in the opposite direction.

The hallways were dark as usual and Tenten wove her way through easily having memorized most of the mansion, especially the ones leading away from Hinata's quarters. The dainty Hyuga leader would heal Tenten's wounds and ailments personally if ever she was sick or had some injuries during training.

She even passed the kitchen before backtracking and heading inside. Opening the fridge she pulled out a bowl of cherries freshly picked and began to munch on the firm fruit. Her mind was reeling and instead of focusing on one particular thought, Tenten examined them all.

Most of her thoughts led back to the situation at hand, divorce was out of the question now that she was indeed pregnant with his kin. Up and leaving never crossed her mind considering Tenten was not a woman who just turned her back on a problem, besides it would be seen as a weakness if she did that.

The only other option was to have an annulment, a dismissal of the marriage would have her free and the elderly council would not be able to blame her for such an act.

Now all she had too do was somehow convince young Hinata Hyuga to dismiss the marriage but that would be a problem if the woman thought she was doing it for herself. Tenten married at the age of twenty and now at the age of twenty two...well it could have been a decade with the personality of the Hyuga leader.

One year apart wasn't much but it sure did seem that way with the twenty one year old clan leader. She was kind and well tempered not fitting of such a powerful clan. Of course nobody would stand up to her considering that she invented a new technique that was quite deadly when used appropriately.

Reaching down into the bowl and coming up with nothing Tenten noticed that in her nervousness she had eaten all the fruit. She set the bowl on the table and leaned back against the wall, her hands crossed her stomach and she tapped her fingers breathing silently.

Closing her eyes she drifted off for several seconds not noticing the extra presence that slipped into the room. As she drifted deeper into unconsciousness she could hear the clanging of metal, she could feel the spray of blood on her skin. Tenten's eyes fluttered beneath the lids and her head lolled to the side.

Somewhere in her head a baby's cry was cut short abruptly, she could hear the laughing of men and a woman sobbing furiously. Shaking her head to rid her of those thoughts they calmed once and Tenten settled more comfortably against the wall. Then without notice the scene that was played out without any visuals finally showed it's self.

Tenten was the woman sobbing, Kinmotsu was there and her baby was...Tenten jerked awake to find herself still in the kitchen where she dozed off momentarily. Unnerved by what she had just seen, what her mind had just concocted she inhaled and exhaled before taking notice of the open refrigerator door and the body that was in it.

Tenten scrambled to her feet and watched someone rummage through the containers of fruit picked just for her. She dusted off the nightgown having noticed that's all she wore, she glared at the man who had been in her dream..or was it a vision? Lacking the time to think on it Tenten merely glared.

"What are you doing here?" The gardener straightened and in his hands was her freshly picked and sliced mandarin oranges. He smiled and she could barely hear his words beyond the rushing of blood in her ears. Alarms were blaring through out her body, alarms that said that this man was not to be trusted, not to be let close.

"Never mind I have other places to be." Tenten walked right past him but was stopped when he reached out and snagged her wrist. She looked up at him annoyance clearly written on her face and in her eyes. His own reflected genuine concern for her and she broke contact, doubting his sincerity.

"Tenten." Maybe it was the way he said her name, maybe it was the fact that there was no teasing included or maybe it was the way his grip on her hand tightened, but Tenten looked back. He looked saddened and Tenten found herself grappling for the man she saw moments ago standing over her, dripping in the blood of another. HER blood.

"You look troubled has something happened?" She shook her head and maneuvered her hand out of his. "No." She lied and she knew it but there was no way she'd admit anything to a man who set off every instinctual alarm for her too get away or fight.

"At least nothing that should concern you." With that she tried too leave but he stopped her once more before she could even slide the screen open. "Tenten, you know if he treats you..wrong you can always just..."

"What!" Tenten turned to him then, anger at everything riding her down, edging her on.

"Leave him? Is that what you were going to say?" She turned on him then and all fear left her at the slightly hurt and human expression that adorned his face. "Well it's not that easy Kinmotsu! I can't just up and leave they would hunt me down! I wouldn't get very far not while I'm four months pregnant!" She slapped the open container of oranges out of his hands and into the opposite wall.

Slightly panting and glaring harder then she has in months, Tenten stepped back and took in the fact Kinmotsu refused to meet her eyes. Opening her mouth to apologize she was cut off by the mysterious man who stood across from her. "Have you given your baby girl a name yet?" Surprised by the randomness of the question Tenten closed her mouth and shook her head.

Looking to the ground it was she who refused to meet those navy eyes of his. "No...I wanted it too be decided between us...me and Neji but...we haven't been together for a while to talk about it and he..." She choked up here and almost jumped back when strong arms wrapped around her. Kinmotsu wrapped her tighter and laid her head down upon his shoulder.

"He's not going to be here for the pregnancy, is he?" Still unable to find her voice Tenten merely shook her head, he ran his hand down her hair before speaking. "It's okay you know? It could be worse you could be absolutely alone." Tenten looked up into his eyes finding herself captured just like before.

The hand stroking her hair moved to stroke the side of her face, seeking the comfort and not the harsh treatment, Tenten angled her head into his hand just by a few inches but it was enough for him. She closed her eyes and Kinmotsu fancied seeing the tenseness slide from her countenance. He whispered, lest he break the spell woven over the alert and weary kunoichi before him.

"Tenten means here and there..so why don't you name your child..Ama Kudari Hyuga?" Tenten who had thought nothing of her troubles while in his arms, snapped her eyes open and leapt from his embrace. She stood at a safer distance and brought her emotions under control. "Ama Kudari?.." Kinmotsu's face lit up with a bright smile.

"Yes, it suits her very well considering she hasn't been born yet. Why, don't you think so?" Tenten looked around checking to see if anyone else was near.

"Descending from heaven?" Then collecting herself she snorted at his response. "Yeah right I only listen to the people I trust with something so important as naming my child." Dusting herself off and shaking away how _handsome_ he was when he smiled so _charmingly,_ Tenten slid the door open and retreated but not before reiterating that she _did not_ trust him.

Kinmotsu in his time of isolation could only smile, the time would come for him to strike, five months was a long time to hold your ground, and by the end of that dead line Tenten would be under his spell and within his reach...permanently.


	8. Never Again

I'm back! And I plan to update far sooner now that school is out! Don't forget my lovely people reviews are my food! I thrive on the knowledge that somebody out there cares enough to continue in the reading of my works! It's great to know that then I don't feel like nobody cares if I update or not. Which reminds me I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Your commentary is the driving key in my continuation of this story.

So my greatest thanks to:

Kratos Wilder

Scarlette Raven

RizaHawkeye93

hhstyle

xNanoux

AmiWuvsNeji

sexyinumama

MsADRiENNE

sasukelover101

Depressing Truths

Blossoms of Spring

Princess of Storms

And even those of you who reviewed multiple times:

Dream-Toxin

RayRay316

Matahari

AngeChen

Thank you all now on to the story!!

* * *

_You never could face me, could you? Could never look me in the eye and tell me what you truly feel inside. The only question that remains: Why is it that I still stay?_

--

Tenten rolled her shoulders while sliding her hand down her face, stopping over her lips she leaned against the wall and evened out her breathing. What was she doing? Reacting to another man's touches? Like she just did!? The hand on her stomach tightened into a fist.

No...what was he doing? Touching her so...what angle was he trying to play at? What did he want from her? She wasn't a Hyuga by blood, she wasn't a weakling who would easily give away Konoha's secrets...

No. It wasn't possible...was it? Tenten looked down upon her swollen stomach watching as her fist shook uncontrollably. She may not have the Byakugan but the child growing in her stomach would have it. Be blessed with it. If that was what he wanted...

She forced the lingering touch of his skin on hers from her mind. If he dare think he could ever...ever take her child from her and take the Byakugan as well... Tenten straightened, her chin and jaw set so evenly that it hurt her...she paid no mind as she calmly dropped her hands to her sides. An expression of motherly protection taking over her features.

She continued on down the hall. Every branch member and maid in a ten foot radius turned tail and disappeared, none wanting to come face to face with an armed and hormone driven kunoichi of Konoha. Even the man responsible for her clouded mood felt the cold fingers of dread run up his spine at the chilling chakra she radiated.

Tenten felt her lips turn upwards as she thought of Kinmotsu's true intentions. If he ever dared to remove her child from her...he will have to face a kunoichi worthy of her title, because Tenten the weapons mistress...number one shot in Konoha...is not a push-over.

It took a few more minutes of walking and rational thinking before Tenten brought both her chakra and temper under wraps. That and if you let your mind wander you could find herself in the Hyuga pool or even worse out on the eastern side of the complex when the branch rooms were on the western side.

Tenten found the hallway and its' darkness chillier when walking alone with your thoughts plaguing your mind. The only thing she had left to ponder was that gardener and his true purpose here. It should have eased her mind that Lady Hinata herself picked him out of a stack of twenty but it didn't.

The man was strange, a foreignness that invaded Tenten's routine of the usual. Living in monotony for any amount of time makes you hesitant to embrace something that is not of the normal routine. Tenten stood both resisting and slightly encouraging to the attention Kinmotsu bestowed upon her.

No...she didn't trust him and no she wasn't stupid. Coincidence is naiveness unbefitting of a kunoichi at her status. They weren't just randomly running into each...he was seeking her out. Looking for her and Tenten decided that a leather holster and weapon was going to be strapped to her wrist from then on.

She had questioned Lady Hinata earlier about the man but all she received was reassurances of his safety. Tenten remembered the shy smile the leader gave to her before waving away what she thought was just nervousness. Scoffing to herself Tenten turned a corner stopping immediately at the sound of yelling up and ahead of her.

She looked all around her and noticed she had crossed into the guest section of the house. Tenten reminded herself to concentrate better next time but for now. She suppressed her chakra even sending it off in a different direction making it seem as though she was walking away instead of coming closer.

The voices, while indistinct down the hall, became clearer with every door she passed. "You can't treat her this way cousin she is not your servant she is your wife!!" The voice itself stopped her in her tracks..it wasn't possible, it wasn't...never mind the fact that the voice was yelling but...Hinata sounded so angry.

Tenten was bowled over by the fact that she had never ever in all of her years heard Hinata raise her voice but too reprimand Neji?! No not ever. It was Neji's voice that had her flattened against the wall bringing her breath to as shallow intakes as she could and not pass out.

"Hinata-sama with all due respect I don't think--"

"That's right you don't think that's why Tenten is as unhappy as she is!" There was silence and Tenten held her breath, the fear of being found rising in her throat.

"If the only thing wrong with Tenten is her unhappiness then it is a small price to pay for my protection."

Tenten felt the urge for a sharp and strong blade at that moment but quelched the urge. "I have done what I could to protect her." She heard him slump to the ground as all anger dispelled from Hinata's voice.

"Cousin?" The urge for violence rose once more. The manipulative bastard how dare he?! How dare he play the victim in this relationship!!

As if he was the one left at home for months on end! As if it was she who barely looked at him when he was home! As if he was the one who stayed up late at night and wondered where she was and hoping to a higher entity that she would come back!

She heard him sigh loudly and it took all of her willpower to not barge in there and beat him within a bloody inch of his life!

"Hinata-sama this information is top secret and will not be repeated to anyone. Am I understood?" There was such a silence that Tenten feared they would hear her breathe.

"I understand cousin." Tenten's stomach twisted anxiously as Neji began speaking once more.

"A year and five months ago an underground criminal organization threatened to murder the head of the Hyuga clan. This organization is made up of elite assassins from various villages, mercenaries if you will. There have been different attempts to breach their ranks but all efforts have failed." By the sound of his voice Tenten could visualize him combing his fingers through his hair.

"What did Hokage-sama order?"

"The Hokage ordered this as top secret and restricted knowledge of it as best she could. There was plausible reason that they had spies in Konoha." Spies? Here in this fortified city? It was over a year ago that they had threatened the Hyuga clan why would anyone stick around? Surely the threat had passed by now and there was no need to worry. Without even noticing it, Hinata voiced her own thoughts.

"That was seventeen months ago cousin where are you going with this conversation?" There was a pause and Tenten was a hairs breadth away from the door before she heard Neji's whispered reply.

"Because we believe that they are still out to get you."

"What? Why would they still be active--"

"Silence." The room quieted and Tenten soon heard what Neji must have sensed. Someone else was listening in. She could sense chakra close by and the floorboards creaked beneath their shifting weight. That's when Tenten heard Neji stand up. Without even thinking she slid the door open behind her and jumped in.

She leaped across the room propelling herself out the window of the guest room just as she heard a door slide open. Leaping from trees to buildings Tenten slid within the sanctuary of her darkened room. Her quiet pants calmed her racing pulse, as she laid down on her bed to sort through all she had learned. Some elite assassins were out to kill Hinata-san but for what reason?

The reason would have made this situation easier to understand but it didn't change the fact that she was going to protect Hinata even if she was pregnant.

"Hmm..seventeen months ago is a long time to be waiting to kill someone. I wonder what everyone was doing at that time." Interlocking her hands behind her head Tenten let her thoughts wander. "Well Naruto would have been eating ramen, Sakura would have been working in the hospital while Sasuke would have been angsting over Itachi." The mental image that came from that thought brought a giggle to her lips.

"Yeah that sounds about right around that time Hinata would have been named the clan leader. Kiba would have been promoted to Jonin along with his friend Shino. I would have been on a diplomatic mission to Waterfall at that time."

Tenten sat up and removed the robe from her body before tossing it to the foot of her bed. She then preceded to slip the night gown off. "Hard too think seven months before that Neji and I were married and happy." She froze as realization struck like a kunai and through her fingers the night gown slipped unnoticed.

Two years ago they had married, seven months was what it took to make him open up to her. They became closer and Neji had smiled more often when they were together. But after that month he became cold, so bone-chillingly cold that Tenten thought he had all of a sudden suffered from a split personality disorder. That was roughly seventeen months ago. A year and five months was when the threat was issued.

Neji would have been called out to investigate but that would only account for his freguent missions and twenty four-seven weariness. Not for the fact that he treated her like a plague and ignored her when she tried to reach out to him. Whenever she tried to guess at what was going on in his head he word hurt her with his words and give her a cold shoulder.

He would keep her at bay and-- "No. He can't possibly think that!" Before she even finished her thoughts the robe had been secured around her and she was out the window. Did he think he was keeping her safe by keeping her at bay? Her bare feet hit the cooled dirt as she raced towards his chakra. Did this mean he still cared about her? Did this mean all of his hateful words and actions were fake? A ploy to confuse his enemies?

She now knew what was wrong! She knew now what to say to make him feel comforted! She knew how to save her marriage and Tenten rounded the corner to see Neji ready to depart.

_I know now, so Neji you don't have to hurt me! I know what your going through so please don't leave me out anymore! _

Hinata bowed before both eyes turned to see her. She must have looked odd as hell running towards them without shoes and a thin slip of a robe covering her naked, pregnant form. Her soul was at it's peak her heart matched the rythmn of her feet. Her mouth opened to form the words that would bring them both happiness.

"What are you doing woman? Get back inside before somebody sees you!" That stopped her dead in her tracks. This wasn't what he was suppose to say but not to be deterred Tenten spoke up.

"Neji you don't have to worry about--"

"What you? I don't need to worry about anything especially you. I'm much too independent for that."

"But Neji I know--"

"You know what wench? That your wasting my time right now?"

"Shut up and listen!" She was down right pleading her fears and doubts came crawling up her throat. This wasn't going the way she imagined, this wasn't what she was expecting. "Please Neji just.." His looked turned back to it's stony composure before he spoke for the last time.

"The day I stop and listen to a useless wench like you..will be a frosty day in Suna. Go back to whatever you were doing and put some clothes on damn it!" Stone cold, with the shock filling her body like concrete, Tenten didn't know how she stood with the weight of panic crushing her too death.

"Cousin!" Before Hinata could let her furious tone lash out at him Neji turned and bowed to her.

"Take care of yourself Hinata-sama." Then he was gone and Tenten finally saw the rage on the young woman's face. But it didn't matter, Neji was gone and she was choking on her tears. Hinata faced her fully and her face was so sympathetic that Tenten couldn't take it.

"Goodnight Hinata-san." Tenten left, right now she couldn't take sympathetic. She didn't want pity, and this was the last straw for her. Neji didn't love her and that was it. Because you don't speak to the ones you love like that. You don't intentionally hurt them not even when your angry. Neji had said and done things to her that she put up with because her lying heart said it was just a phase. No more though, never again.

Silently slipping through her window Tenten collapsed onto her bed and cried. She sobbed and cried so hard her whole body shook with it. Her heart hurt, her head hurt, her whole body felt like a giant had picked her up and wrung her out. She felt so drained and she knew deep down this was it. Either swim or drown. Live or die.

"No more. Please don't hurt me anymore." Tenten sobbed into her pillow as night dragged on, eventually sleep claimed her. And her worries of Kinmotsu and that strange dream vanished beneath the crushing weight of her reality. The darkness never looked so inviting compared to the light of her newly discovered nightmare. A nightmare she had no doubt she'd never escape from.


	9. Unintentional Actions

_Lies. That's all you ever said. How can I trust you now when you turn away? I refuse to lay still for you, will you force the lies on me? Find the truth within yourself, it will set you free._

* * *

This just wasn't Kinmotsu's day. It was his first day on the job and all ready the woman hated him. To top it off he didn't know what to say to her to get her to NOT hate him to the very fiber of his being. Damn, just damn. Which led to the increasingly bad idea to follow her, not close mind you, but in her general direction.

His steps slowed considerably as he noticed her pressed against a wall and yet her chakra was still walking away. Taking a que, he mirrored her on the opposite wall and pressed a small noise amplifier into his right ear. Quietly slipping into a room he turned on the minuscule device.

"That was seventeen months ago cousin where are you going with this conversation?" There was a pause and Kinmotsu adjusted his weight on the ancient floorboards. There was a creaking noise and slightly panicked he balanced his weight on tip-toe, his heels lacking contact with the floor.

"Because we believe that they are still out to get you." With an inaudible sigh he laid his feet flat and the loudest creaking noise happened. He was out the window before it even finished.

"What? Why would they still be active--"

"Silence." Kinmotsu ever wary of the byakugan, flipped onto the roof and above where he could only assume the relatives were in. His eyes were snared onto the retreating back of Tenten. Her chestnut hair was blown behind her, still secured in the braid. She was wearing the thinnest night gown ever and Kinmotsu took note of the silken fabric.

_Who put that thing on her? Pregnant or not, I didn't know nightwear apparal could be used as a weapon._

"Who was it cousin?" Ah, back to the conversation at hand.

"It was Tenten." Kinmotsu had a feeling that this knowledge changed nothing for him. His voice was so unattached that he wondered if Neji's features knew what it was like to smile.

"Now what cousin?"

"It doesn't matter if she knows, but don't bring it up. I'd rather for her not too get involved."

"You do care about her cousin, and she cares about you too. Maybe you should tell her how you feel?" There was a long suffering sigh before any words were spoken.

"It is better if I do not it will only hurt her."

"Cousin it can only hurt her not knowing. She has been in pain for all these months, please don't extend that pain." A chair scraped below him and Kinmotsu slowly backed to the edge of the roof.

"You don't understand Hinata, I can't! No matter how I feel, your protection and hers are more important. If I tell her she won't act accordingly to my words." Another scrape and Kinmotsu slowly slid from the building.

"Act? Cousin do not kid yourself, you hurt her. Every time you spit out lies, every time you turn around. Throw her out! Cousin stop this! I'm the one who must sit idle while you tear her apart! I will not tolerate this much longer!" Kinmotsu winced at the reprimanding tone in Hinata's voice. Hard to believe the gentle twenty-one year old had the nerve to yell at the Anbu member.

"Hinata-san with all due respect, this conversation is over." A door slid open and Hinata deemed it worth a last try.

"You will lose her cousin, Tenten will not wait forever for the truth." The door slid shut and Kinmotsu used this time to slink off into the darkness to collect his thoughts. It came as a surprise that the hardened ninja cared about someone other than himself. Either way Kinmotsu could feel a turning point with his position in the Hyuga household.

--

The shadows were everywhere; In the alleys, under windows and even stretching across the rooftops. So nobody noticed as one more shadow witnessed the drama unfold right before it's eyes. After the man took off the women remained. One had kind features that held a look that was pure pity. The stunned woman, with those glistening eyes whispered goodnight and left.

Soon after the courtyard was cleared the shadow stepped into the pale moonlight. His features illuminated showing both rage and sympathy. One emotion held exculsively for the callous man while the other was for the pregnant female.

Without doubt or hesitation he followed the sounds of her heartbreak. He came to her window and was prepared to hoist himself up when he froze. "Please don't hurt me anymore." That sentence was all he heard, just a breath across her lips but still so sorrowful. Those words struck him deep, snagged him and his emotions until he was compelled by her silence to move.

He dropped to his rump and gripped his arms tightly. Leaning against the dirty wall outside, he rocked back and forth litstening to her sobs. He had to physically resist the urge to go and cradle her in his arms. To wipe away her tears and whisper that Neji did love her even if he didn't deserve it. But no he rocked back and forth, his blunt nails digging into the sleeves of his haori, leaving slight tears in the same spots.

_Don't get involved this isn't going to help your case. Don't comfort her, remember the mission, remember the mission._

It wasn't helping because whatever the mission was, it's importance drifted away as her quiet sobbing took it's place. She wasn't wailing, wasn't hiccuping for air, she was just crying. With a start Kinmotsu realized that even now she wasn't crying out all of her pain. After a while the room became silent and that's when he unfurled from his forced position.

He slipped off his shoes and dropped quietly into her room. Placing the shoes in his gardener bag, he padded over to her side. The thin robe hid nothing as her silent sobs wracked her body making her as vulnerable as can be. Curled into a fetal position, her cheeks still wet from the tears she had yet to wipe away.

A tormented sight to see indeed, covered from shoulder to ankle in a crisp, clean sheet. Fisted in her hands was the blanket so tight that perhaps she was seeking solace in the cotton. Oddly his thoughts were mute as he stared down at her. Here was a perfect opportunity to kill a great ninja.

Deeply embedded in her grief she didn't even hear him enter her room, didn't sense him hovering inches away from her reddened cheeks. Sudden awareness hit him and he sat back on his haunches. What was he doing? Was he planning on kissing her? Gods that would have been stupid. Retracting himself from the almost foolish action, Kinmotsu stood up and was hit by an all mighty fury.

_There's no way I'll let this go, no way that bastard won't pay._

Turning briskly towards his escape he was stopped not even three steps away by one word.

"Kinmotsu." His voice clogged, his head swam as he turned towards her. I got lost and well this isn't my room, wouldn't be the best excuses for someone this suspicious. "I don't...trust..you." He bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing out right. She wasn't awake, just dreaming of their encounter earlier. "Neji."

That one word whispered held the weight and depth of her heartache and deeply rooted pain.

_How long has she been like this? How long has she put up with this?_ Kinmotsu crept back out the window and crossed the Hyuga gate before heading to his apartment. _But what I want to know most is if she still loves the fool. _The answer to that question, Kinmotsu guessed, would be answered only in due time.

--

The sun broke too soon over the horizon for some of the citizens of Konoha. One of these citizens lay curled inside her blankets, the very world around her cheery and full of life. But she would rather be an unproductive mass of nothing than join them. Sakura Haruno was not a morning person, no matter how many morning shifts she had reluctantly taken.

The alarm clock's persistent shriek finally had her rolling unceremoniously onto the fluffy carpeted floor. Hitting the button harder than intended, probably even jamming the stupid thing, she set off to get ready. Her routine was mundane and quickly accomplished as she really didn't wear make-up and her hair was still only a little ways past her chin.

She left her apartment before the clock even read six thirty. Taking a leisurely pace, Sakura noted all the people who were out setting up shop or even opening up. The village wide celebration was coming up for Tsunade's birthday. August second and she was unhappy about it, of course Naruto has been guessing at her age but she just won't reveal it.

The hospital came into view quicker than intended and Sakura was kicked straight into worry mode when she was greeted at the front doors by Tsunade.

"Tsunade-shishou is something the matter?" Tsunade pointed a finger behind her, a scowl adorned on her pretty pink lips.

"He is my problem. I socked him too hard so I'm giving you full charge of the knuckle head okay? Good, I'm out of here." True to her word she disappeared in the smoke from her transportation jutsu. Hardly knowing what to do, Sakura grabbed Naruto and threw his unconscious body over her shoulder.

"You know Naruto, you make an excellent sack of potatoes." Her laughter echoed in the lobby as she deposited him on the linoleum floor. "I need someone to get him his own room. Oh and don't forget to tie him up good and tight!"

"Yes Sakura-sama!" Two male nurses hoisted Naruto up and left deeper inside the hospital.

"All right give it to me!" The secretary handed six different clipboards to the eager, work-loving Jonin. "Ms. Johansen is back I wonder if her coughing fits are acting up again. Hey let me know if I get any messages."

"Will do Sakura-sama." With that a new day of laboring hospital work began anew. Hours passed before Sakura even bothered with her lunch break. She was just on her way out when she saw Hinata standing in the lobby. The Hyuga looked shifty and she was back to her Genin days of wringing her hands together whenever she was nervous.

"Hinata-san you look out of place! Whatever brought you to my humble work place!" Startled from her shiftiness Hinata looked right up at Sakura who happened to be several inches taller.

"Sakura-san there is something I wish to discuss with you."

"Perfect timing! I was just on my way to the new café up the street. Care to join me?" Hinata nodded before both left, Sakura leading of course. Hinata's hands were shaking as her expression took on a tad bit of helplessness. Sakura noticed this and immediately knew she had to get the woman talking. "So, you going to tell me what this is about?" Now that got the polite woman blushing.

"Oh I'm sorry! How terribly rude, it's about Tenten and Neji." A shadow passed over Sakura's features as she just KNEW what could have Hinata look for help outside of her clan. Burying the newly surfaced demons of her past she smiled joyfully as the grand opening sign became apparently closer.

"Come on Hinata-san, I'm looking forward to some sweets and real food!" Taking Hinata's hand they stepped into the air conditioned room before being helped to a table. Shortly after their arrival two matching, steaming cups were set before the waiting women.

"Thank you." Sakura nodded her head to the waiter before picking up her cup of hot sake and sipping. "Are you sure you should be drinking Sakura-san?" A loud laugh followed that comment before a blushing Hinata sipped at her green tea.

"No need to worry, one cup isn't going to lay me down flat. I'm tougher than that!" To prove her point Sakura threw out her muscles and flexed. Involuntarily causing her to bump the guy who was just walking by behind her. Now a bump is nothing, honestly, but a chakra enhanced bump? The poor fellow was sent through three tables before landing below the wreckage.

Using reflexes only a ninja could have, Sakura had all ready crossed the room to help. Flipping a broken table over to the side she knelt down to find the guy to actually be none other than Kiba Inuzuka. Blushing brighter than a wild cherry tree, she reached out brushing the dirt from his torn up jacket.

"I'm sorry I just...I didn't mean to..are you..okay?" Kiba sat back against another broken table with the biggest grin on his rugged features.

"No, I'm not okay, I've probably got amnesia and will pass out on the way back home." That had her doubtful until she took notice of a stream of blood leaking out from under his headband.

"You're hurt. Here let me heal you. How will you ever forgive me?" Her focus was on the gash on his head so she completely missed the sparkle that lit his eyes or the fact that his grin turned up even more.

"Go on a date with me." That was a simple enough request but with the way she was floundering for words caused Kiba to internally yip. "That is if you want too." Her mouth closed suddenly and white teeth began to worry her bottom lip. Kiba's eyes were instantly drawn, especially when her cheeks were that pink. Geez you'd think she was on overload with how much she used the girly color.

"Will you forgive me if I do?" Kiba raised a hand to cover his mouth so she couldn't see his grin get much wider. Finally devising his plan thoroughly enough he jumped into what could be considered dangerous territory.

"Maybe not one date, but I can assure you it's a good start." She tensed immensely but he let his toothy grin go. The blush lessened but in it's place her voice slightly faltered.

"All right. I g-get off work at fi-five tonight." He nodded and left the café, a slight hobble in his step but a stupid grin on his face.

_It's a good thing she agreed! Man I don't know what I'd do to see her face light up like that again. That Sakura's a real gem. I can't wait to tell the guys!_

It was only after Kiba left and her embarrassment cleared enough that she realized she had just been suckered into a date. A date with Kiba Inuzuka!

Sakura had to promise the owner of the place to pay for the damages before she could sit down and eat. Slumping in her seat she took one long swig of sake before rubbing tiredly at her eyes.

"He likes you, you know." Sakura turned to face the quiet heiress forgetting that she was even there in the first place.

"Who the owner?" Hinata giggled before putting her chopsticks to her lips and eating the wrapped sushi. "Kiba likes me?" Sakura hit herself in the forehead.

_Well that was obvious wasn't it?_

Hinata blinked widely at the doctor's look.

"You didn't know? He's a nice guy, a little rough around the edges but he's got a good heart." Sakura nodded and spoke hoping to switch subjects and fast!

"What happened between Tenten and Neji?" The color drained from Hinata's face as she recounted the events that occured last night. Sakura kept her face neutral and her fists beneath the table. No reason to let the Hyuga woman know how white her knuckles had turned.

"This morning she refused to get out of bed and even refused her breakfast. A maid left a bowl of rice in her room but hours later it wasn't touched. I'm worried about her Sakura-san and I feel I can't do anything about it." Sakura nodded politely and allowed a smile to slide into place.

"No worries Hinata-san I'll stop by later after work and see her."

"Oh thank you Sakura-san but what about your date with Kiba?" Sakura felt as if Hinata was slyly bringing him up on purpose, but one look at that innocent face and she couldn't muster the courage to accuse.

"I guess I'll have to..uh..reschedule."

"I have an idea! I'll just tell him to meet you at the mansion!" Sakura bit back a groan by shoving an anko dumpling in her mouth. She nodded enthusiastically and chewed. She had a feeling that the rest of today was going to drag it's feet, just for her. Whoopie.

* * *

_That's it I'm done with this chapter! I'm pleased to know you all are enjoying my story thus far! That's always great to know! If you got this far means you read it so now all you have to do is...REVIEW to your hearts content! I'm out._ _And just for the record...I've no idea how Sakura and Kiba got into my story. I was just sitting doing laundry and I'm like hmm Kiba and Sakura sound good right about now. ARGH! It wasn't intentional! These characters got a mind of their own._ _Okay now I'm really out._


	10. Save Me

_Your world is shattered, your breath is stolen from your lungs..your heart..all though it's beating, it's breaking. Oh poor broken child, you only see your mistakes after they are made._

* * *

It hurt. She hurt all over, from the very tip of her nose to the smallest point of her toes. She had never hurt so much in her whole life. Her head hurt, her heart hurt, her stomach hurt everything, pain was everywhere. The sun had woken her up and the cheerful sounds of song birds could be heard through the open window.

Instead of smiling at the joyful tune Tenten felt like crying. It hurt to even breathe, she had nothing to compare the pain to. She felt like she was drowning with a mixture of a complete body shut down. There was just nothing she had, training with Gai-sensei left her so sore but nothing like this.

She pulled the blankets up to her chin and cried for the third time since waking. Earlier she had tried to stop when her maid walked in but she just couldn't. There wasn't a reason anymore to hide, to hope for anything more. Neji didn't want her, didn't love, could never choose to live with her.

She hated him. Realizing now was to late, the damage was irreparable. She was pregnant, he was the father and her marriage was without a pulse. This was a built up, pent up frustration furrowed deep into the crevis of her being.

For years she had waited, years she had sat idle while he did what he had to do. What he wanted to do and Tenten, ever faithful..waited for him to return. How long could somebody wait with their heart in their hands? How much could somebody take before their life crumpled into meaninglessness?

How much longer was it going to hurt? She was a mother and her baby's father, her husband, didn't want it. Her baby girl didn't have a name and Tenten felt no need to think one up. _Ama Kudari._ The name flitted into her pain and she wanted the suspicion to fill her and push away the hurt.

It didn't help, the man was there..it had just been a day but... He was too close, too personal, too willing to help her throw it all away. **No.** Neji was the one to throw what they had away. Tenten though, would be the one to dump it in the fire.

She had a place here, she was Hyuga-san. Neji's wife but never the weapons mistress. Never Tenten-chan, never anything but Hyuga-san and she desperately wanted to be Tenten. To someone...to anyone..she wanted to be there with a friend. To be known and respected. Talked to as an equal not a superior she wanted..and that's all she could do.

The tears dried on her cheeks as she stopped crying once again. There was a knock on the door but Tenten didn't react. Cautiously the door slid open and Tenten smelled the food before the young maid set her breakfast down.

"You didn't come to the table so I've brought food Hyuga-san. I made rice and brought green tea for you." Tenten made no motion, she didn't want to turn and see this young maid, so full of life and happy. The Hyuga lifestyle taught that you should never be rude and Tenten fed the urge to rebel.

"If you need anything Hyuga-san just let me know." The maid padded out of the room and it shut with a snap. Tenten's stomach growled but she...she was not in the mood to eat.

"I hate green tea." She wasn't getting out of bed, not today, not tomorrow...never. Devoid of strength and the will to move, she laid back and let the dark sweep her from her dreary thoughts.

--

The next she woke the sky had brightened considerably and Tenten turned her back to the world. Her uneaten breakfast was gone and Tenten found she didn't care. Her thoughts, once conscious, swarmed her. It was wrong, Tenten knew this. Neji was wrong. Whatever he said, whatever he did, Tenten never made herself a burden to him. She had never made a burden for anyone.

Tenten was independent. Her face scrunched, she had lived in her own apartment. She had her own job, her own money, she was independent. The key word was had, Tenten knew this and started to cry. She had been independent but marrying Neji made her a Hyuga.

He wouldn't move out of his comfort zone, forcing Tenten to sell her apartment and belongings. He made her dress in formal wear and act formal, be formal, breathe formal! That man made her conform to what he had wanted and she didn't complain because she loved him.

Loved him. God that hurt, what love? Had she loved him one-sidedly for all these years? She was bringing love and life into her marriage but what was Neji bringing? Pain, misery, a feeling of yearning. Of love unrequited and the cold feeling that took over when no one was looking.

"Stupid man, I hate you." Tenten wished her words could reach him and it would knock some sense into him. Somehow bring him back home with happiness in his opal eyes. Eyes that her child might very well be born with. Would she ever be able to look her child in the eyes without thinking of him?

This child that she's pored so much love and attention into keeping safe. What would she tell her daughter if she can't look her directly in the eye?

_I'm sorry honey, but you have your father's eyes._

Tenten kicked the blanket off.

_When did it get so hot?_

Fanning her face, Tenten sat up and looked around. The window was still open and a cool breeze entered into her room. Stumbling to her feet, Tenten went into the bathroom and started to fill up the water basin. With the steam filling the room Tenten peeled away the cream colored robe.

The only thing that had been hers originally. It had been a gift from her mother a long time ago. Her mother bought it while it was still huge and Tenten refused to wear it because of the size. That was before her mother died. After her mother's death Tenten often sought out the robe and clutched it to her. Crying just as she was now.

Tenten took the loose fabric and brought it to her nose. Smelling for a trace of her mother's perfume but knowing that, that was impossible. Now the silken fabric only smelled like her. She carefully folded it to the side and slipped into the tub.

She was burning up, even the hot water felt cool to her skin. She tried to relax but a twinge in her stomach had her clutching her swollen belly.

"Ahh!" There was another twinge but this time it felt as though someone was twisting her insides around a fork. Her eyes opened for a moment and panic rose within her. She was bleeding. Blood was escaping her womanhood and in a rush she clambered for the edge.

Her hold wasn't sturdy and she fell back into the tub. Her head hit the marble stone and Tenten sunk into the water. As a last ditch effort to not drown she jammed her arm between the knobs and the faucet hoping that it would keep her head above the water. Unconsciousness claimed her soon after.

--

Kinmotsu started his day like any other. He dressed, ate a hearty breakfast and left for his job. The things that changed were just the scenery and the place but it was still normal. He crossed the Hyuga threshold, was searched for weapons and then permitted in.

Today he was working on the western gardens near where the branch families stayed. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when he pulled out the hoe and rake. There was a request to put more bushes in this area and Kinmotsu wanted to start early so the sun wouldn't make the heat unbearable.

He liked the hard work, the methodical placing of each and every plant had to be measured. Thought out, you couldn't make a garden without any sort of arrangements. It would just look sloppy and amateurish, something Kinmotsu despised. Licking his chapped lips, Kinmotsu visualized the arrangement in his head before taking measurements and scratching them onto a notepad.

Last night he devoted a few minutes to finding a flower store that didn't sell crappy plants. His requirements were crucial and since this was his choice the place would have to be grade-a. It hadn't took him long to find the right place, it was some family owned business on the strip.

Last night was too late to call them but he did find directions to the place. It was called the 'Yamanaka Flower Shop' the last name giving it away. He had done more research on the place and found it to be taken care of by ninjas.

That was a surprise but if the owner traveled he'd have some exotic blooms from the places he visits. It was Kinmotsu's best bet and one he was sticking with. The sun was right over top of him before he was complete with clearing out the place.

The weeds were overgrown and whatever plants they did have would need to be replaced. He filed that information away to inform the Heiress with. Placing his tools in his gardener bag, Kinmotsu walked and thought on Hinata-san.

_She's trusting. Loyal, but there's always a look in her eyes that makes her feel the need to prove herself. She's nothing like Tenten. Where as Hinata's personality curves, Tenten edges you straight into a wall._

With a shake of his head, Kinmotsu concluded his thoughts whilst walking for the gates. He needed to get the bushes now that the manual labor was complete. Burying the plants into the ground would be simple and his work would be complete.

He passed by Tenten's room and heard her sobs fill the space. Taking a moment he peered into her room only to see her crying in her sleep. Her hair was a mess and the blanket was wrapped around her. He contemplated waking her but knew that wouldn't be smart. Tenten would kill him for something like that so he opted for continuing on his task.

_That woman is all hard edges and rough falls but when she cries...that sound can break a man's resolve._

--

His trip through the village was much easier when he knew where the place would be. On his first visit to Konoha years ago, he was lost as easily as a child would have been. Not anymore though he had been accustomed to the place long enough to know his way around just like any citizen.

His arrival at the spot was the decorated name written in cursive on the front window. There were some flower arrangements on display and Kinmotsu admired how tastefully done they were. Someone knew what they were doing and Kinmotsu knew he chose right.

The bell dinged as he stepped into the air conditioned room and the scents of flowers bombarded him. There were rows and rows of flowers and off on the far side of the room were potted plants. Kinmotsu ignored the brightly colored and great smelling blooms in favor of his targets.

The buds on the bushes had yet to bloom but they looked quite healthy. No one was at the counter and so Kinmotsu preceded to scan the names for any he didn't recognize. His eyes scanned over several names which he took note of.

"Hello, I'm Ino! Did you know flowers have their own language?" Turning towards the voice Kinmotsu's vision was filled with a young woman with a dirty apron. She smiled secretively and her eyes held a bit of admiration. "All flowers have their own meaning. Take for example this hydrangea it means--"

"Frigidity." Ino had pale blonde hair and her eyes were many shades lighter than his own navy ones. She looked a little flustered that he had actually known and her blue eyes narrowed. "I'm here to buy some bushes and by your selection probably some other things as well." Immediately she crossed to the counter and smiled brilliantly.

"You wanted how many plants and what kind?" Shaking his head Kinmotsu turned back to the small bushes and shrubs. Taking his notepad out he scribbled down several of the names before arranging them in the diagram he had sketched. For the fun of it he added some different flowers in as well.

"I want six white oleanders, eight yellow snapdragons, four purple hydrangeas and six pink camellias. I also want ten magenta zinnia, eight each of your blue and white violets, and four red tulips." Her mouth dropped open and Kinmotsu rolled his eyes pushing ahead.

"That will all be one order, you can charge it to Hinata-sama. I also want a bouquet of anemone flowers with a single red carnation in it." The woman shook from her stupor and smiled.

"Okay! Who's the lucky lady?" Kinmotsu's eyebrow raised, was she flirting with him?

"She's a.." What was Tenten to him? Nothing but a target but he wasn't going to say that out loud. "Friend of mine. She's in this rut and I'm trying to get her out." Ino pursed her lips as she went into work mode.

"Why anemones and with a single red carnation? Anemone means forsaken while a red carnation means my heart aches for you. You'll just be contrasting the two meanings when you mix them together. Might I suggest a bouquet of chrysanthemums? A general variety means cheerfulness and rest, it certainly makes sense, don't you think?"

Kinmotsu agreed and Ino told him when the plants will be delivered. He walked out of their with a lighter pocket and a vase in his hands. The arrangement was nice and Kinmotsu had to hand it to that Ino woman, she knew what she was doing.

His walk back to the mansion was busier now that everyone was bustling through the streets. Kinmotsu reached the gates and the guards let him through, questions apparent in their eyes. Kinmotsu passed by two young maids on his way to Tenten's bedroom. He caught snippets of their gossip.

"She hasn't been out of there in a while."

"You think Hyuga-san is going to be all right?" Kinmotsu quickened his pace and was thankful to see Tenten's window still open. Entering once more into her bland room Kinmotsu noted a lack of a woman inside.

Setting the vase down near her bed, Kinmotsu was about to leave when a splash was heard.

"Tenten?" His question was left unanswered and dread coiled in his stomach. With careful steps, Kinmotsu crossed the room and slid the door to the bathroom open. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Tenten was underwater and the tub was tinted red. Her eyes were closed and she didn't appear to be breathing. Kinmotsu dove across the room and pulled the pregnant woman from her watery grave. She wasn't breathing, her lips and skin were paler than normal.

He didn't know in detail CPR and he never saved anybody with it. Kinmotsu only knew the basics and he did chest compressions before tilting her head up and breathing into her.

One, two, three and breathe. Nothing, she wasn't reacting and Kinmotsu scanned down her naked body. Blood was coating her inner thighs and he could see blood floating in the water by her head. Finally on his fourth try Tenten coughed up water and he turned her shoulder, allowing her to be rid of the fluid in her lungs.

He scooted up behind her and draped his haori over her shoulders. The fabric was long enough to cover down to her hips and she leaned against him in support. Her body was small in comparison and Kinmotsu was met with the sudden urge to wrap her up and keep her out of harm's way.

"Thank you." It was her raspy words that showed light on their situation. The sleeves of his haori along with his pants were soaking wet as loose strands of his hair were matted to the side of his face. While she was completely naked underneath his haori, leaning into his strong body as if she actually belonged there.

It was too much and Kinmotsu tilted her chin towards his. He was going to kiss her, she looked heart-broken, torn and undecided. Half in pain and half numb, he wanted to breathe a reprieve into her body just as he breathed life into her veins.

But at the last moment she cried out and clutched her stomach. Kinmotsu swept her into his arms and brought her to the bed. He laid her down just as the door was thrown open.

"Tenten!" Entering in such a rush was doctor Haruno followed by Hinata and some other man with spiky hair. Sakura was at Tenten's side as Hinata swooped in and plucked both men out of there.

"Please let Sakura-san work in privacy." Kinmotsu didn't remove his eyes from Tenten's prone form. Her lips were too pale, her body had been too cold and his worries were too much..far too much. The door closed behind him as he hoped.

_Please don't die._


	11. Promise of A New Day

I had so much trouble with this one! The only facts I knew couldn't even have me type up a section of this chapter. It's finally out and done, that's all there is to it. Some of the things that happened I wanted to later on but...it works out nicely. Read and review as always! I'm kind of iffy on Kinmotsu...he's the guy who your not too sure about. The guy you don't know if you can trust yet. I still don't and it's changing my plot down the line. Well anyway I'm going to see what's on T.V. I'm out, peace! Oh and one more thing I want to apologize to all those Sakura/Kiba fans early on! But I've set something else in motion! Read and you will see.

* * *

_You try and save yourself from falling. Don't you know by now that you can't save yourself? Throw your hands out and they'll save you if they care. You should know by now...only a few can save themselves._

* * *

Twenty minutes passed, maybe twenty-three but no more than twenty-five of that Kinmotsu was sure. Sakura stepped out of Tenten's room, her face slightly sweaty from the healing.

"How is she?" Hinata spoke up first before Kinmotsu could get to talking.

"She's got a slight fever but nothing to worry about, just keep the window closed in there. She's going to need some space, so just step back and let her cope. This is a lot to handle: her marriage and stress on the baby. Everything, and she's coping the way she probably knows best. There's nothing you can do at this point but let her be, she'll recover in time."

Hinata nodded and the spiky haired man shifted from foot to foot.

"So does this cancel our date?" Sakura shook her head, wiping away sweat from her brow.

"She'll be fine it was just early contractions..nothing to worry over."

"Should they be this early? She's only four months along." Sakura grinned but it was nowhere near sweet. The men in the hallway took a cautious step back.

"Well, let's just say if Neji wasn't such an ass Tenten wouldn't be in this predicament." Hinata nodded and both men stayed still not wanting to become the punching bag of her choice. "Come on Kiba we'll go on that date. What did you have in mind?"

The medic and dog nin left together leaving Hinata and Kinmotsu alone. She turned to him and gave a bow.

"Thank you for saving Tenten." Not wanting to insult the young Hyuga, Kinmotsu bowed back.

"It's fine I'm just glad she's okay." Hinata nodded and Kinmotsu motioned towards the door. "I ordered flowers and shrubbery this morning. Ino-san should be here soon to deliver them."

"You got them from the Yamanaka flower shop? I hear they have a lovely selection."

"They do, you should be in there more often." Hinata smiled kindly not knowing what else to say. She excused herself from his presence and retreated back to her studies. When the door closed safely behind her she sighed audibly.

_Something is off with that man. Too many secrets behind those navy eyes. Better make sure he doesn't do anything volatile._

"Hmm...so much paperwork." She reclined behind her desk and sorted the papers Tenten had been kind enough to go through. Momentarily her brows furrowed and she was struck by how much damage Neji had done.

_He's stupid to not see it himself but if he comes back and Tenten doesn't beat some sense into him..I certainly will. Which is odd because I detest violent actions, but I know for a fact Sakura has it out for him. Cousin better be careful on how he acts when he gets back._

While distracted by her thoughts her pen had scrawled over the new expansion project. Looking down caused a blush to surface before she crumbled the paper up. It was only after the paper was a ruined ball did she realize that it was important.

Unfolding the paper Hinata reached for the white out, a fond smile softening her dove features. "Speaking of Uzumaki Hinata...I wonder how Naruto is doing?"

Diving into her work she made plans of having Sakura help her with the relationship-stunted knuckle head. Tsunade's birthday was coming up in two months maybe that would be a good cover-up to ask him on a date.

"Scratch that he'd never even guess if I really wanted to go on a date with him. Maybe I'll just have Sakura help me make a big flashing sign that says _'Hinata wants to date you!'_" The room filled with giggles and Hinata went to work.

The two branch members walking by the study door heard the sound and gave one questioning look before hurrying on ahead. If being a ninja taught you anything it was that some things were better left unknown.

--

Kiba adjusted his headband and Sakura fidgeted in her seat. To an onlooker they would have pity on the awkward situation but it was Sakura who envied them.

"So...um..what's it like to have a very sensitive nose?" Kiba took a swig of sake and Sakura was tempted to repeat the action.

"It has it's perks in tracking and...uh finding good places to eat." He gave a toothy grin but it didn't cover up the fact that he was nervous as hell. Sakura didn't need a superior nose to tell that, she just read his habits.

The waiter came to the table with the food in one hand and a full sake bottle in his other. Both mentally cheered at the disruption in their date.

"Here is your food and if you need anything just let me know." Sakura was seriously tempted to just ask for the check but knew that wouldn't go over well. Awkward silences followed and pitied conversations lead to the end of the date.

_Finally! It's been so long since I've been on a date I just don't remember how to act!_

Which Sakura found in and of itself, a depressing thought. Outside the restaurant both stood there just trying to figure out what to do. Normally Kiba would kiss his date good bye and then invite her out again but.. Deciding to go on gut instinct, Kiba took her hands in his.

He was going to bring her in for a kiss but someone cleared their throat to his left stopping him. Sakura gave him a confused look before pulling her hands back.

"Sai what are you doing here?" The root nin plastered on a smirk and said in all his false cheeriness.

"It's mission time and the captain asked me to tell you." Sakura hid her sigh very well. By the look on Kiba's face she could easily guess he was going to try and kiss her. Which just wouldn't have made her day, he was nice and all but certainly not her type.

_You mean he's not Uchiha Sasuke?_

A sneering part of her mind added, she ignored it completely. Seriously, she needed to really find a hobby that had nothing to do with Sharingan eyes or an asshole aura.

_Which reminds me I should really check on Tenten in the meantime. Wouldn't want her to fall into a depression like I almost had. I had thrown myself into my work but in her condition that option is closed to her._

"Thank you Sai and..um..Kiba? Thanks for the lunch I...maybe we can do this again sometime?" Even though they both knew that, that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"No problem see you around." With a wave of his hand he was gone down the street, destination unknown. Turning to her teammate she let the sigh on her lips finally go.

"All right let's go meet captain Yamato." Sai gave another of his quirked smirks causing a pink eyebrow to lift.

"I made it up. Now would you describe your date as boring, unnaturally awkward or just plan a waste of time?" From out of nowhere he pulled out a little flip-open notebook with pen in hand. His words digested right there in her stomach right along with her udon soup and dumplings.

"You made it up? Why on earth? My date for your information is none of your business." He frowned a little bit before writing and narrating what he wrote.

"The hag has become defensive, she obviously doesn't like mutt man but still feels as though she shouldn't talk bad about him. Is this due to her own ignorance?" Before he could continue a swift punch delivered him straight through a fence.

Storming away, Sakura was heading home wanting to put some major distance between her and anything remotely male. Meanwhile Sai dusted himself off continuing to narrate as passer-bys left him alone. "It seems the hag hates me more than she lets on. I should proceed with caution. Securing dating information part one has officially failed. Note to self I think she broke my nose."

With that written and narrated, Sai was off to the library to scour through dating manuals. Maybe he should find a different source of information...he didn't exactly trust Ino's advice. An image of a chibi blonde popped into his head.

_"Now listen Sai the most important thing about dating is flirting. Flirting makes anyone feel attractive even if their not! That can include: checking them out, teasing them, complimenting them or even giving their behind a good smack! Some people like that!"_

She had giggled madly after that and Sai had gotten out of there. Ino was a little too much to handle at times. He flipped open a book and perused the table of contents. A week ago he had been feeling odd around Sakura and decided to look up the feeling.

_**Attraction: The emotion of interest or desire to something or someone.**_

That had been a little unexpected but ever since then he's been reading up on how to date. Finding the right page he turned to it and read the title of the chapter:** "How to flirt."**

With pen and paper in hand he studied, the ache in his face a reminder of failure.

_Maybe the dickless one will have an idea about this?_

Immediately he shook the thought away. Naruto had quite a fan base but was oblivious to anything besides ramen and Sakura. At the mention of her name a small smirk showed itself. Leaning back in the chair, one hand to his bruised cheek, he let his mind wander.

_Aw..it was worth it. All though I honestly have no idea what I said to make her hit me... Women can be so strange._

With that he got to work clearly with a goal in mind. His teammates would have no idea what he was planning and that...was going to make this priceless.

--

It was dark, wherever she was, there was no light before her eyes. It was dark so very dark but there was no pain. Vaguely she had wondered what had woken her then. Maybe it was because she had slept to long earlier that pulled her from sleep.

Groggy eyes lifted viewing the room but having nothing revealed. She shifted and the crinkle of crisp sheets spoke more of her current residing. That and the IV sticking in her arm.

Her body felt fine...healed and all though she couldn't remember much she knew who had done it. Maybe it was the dream that she kept seeing flashes of: Burning houses, bloody grounds and even the screams were alive.

It was if it was a premonition sent down by God but a part of her wanted to doubt. He had left her to rot in her marriage why would he deliver news during her divorce? Sitting up quick a new idea came to mind.

What if this happened because of so much stress? The way Neji was acting and the thoughts that plagued her nightly? There was no way to know but if it were true then she'd have proof that Neji was an undeserving husband.

She could get a divorce by Hinata and be free. Free...it was the thing she craved most of all. She thought..convinced herself that Neji could do this for her.

At the beginning he made her heart flutter, her body heat..even her soul had grown wings! That was when they were still dating, when she had to do so little too get his attention. There had been no top secret missions and nothing stood as a rival to her.

Her eyes adjusted minutely to the dark and found her first assumption wrong. She must not have been severely injured if she was still in her own room.

With a careful hand she removed the needle from her arm. It was when she slipped out from the covers did she notice the body. Someone was sleeping next to her and she didn't even notice.

_Have my senses dulled due to this pregnancy?_

It was still too dark to notice anything besides the long hair which only had her treacherous hope jump to life.

_Neji won't be back until after my baby is born. There's no way he can be sleeping next to me._

Still her hope persisted and with a solid resolve her hand...that steady hand began to shake. She didn't have to touch him for he all ready rolled over to face her. What she saw shattered her once solid resolve.

Indeed it was Neji but...she could feel bile rise in the back of her throat. She leaned over the side of the bed and dry heaved. It was Neji but...his once stoic face was open..such an open expression of horror.

Half of his pale face was ripped open showing his exposed jaw muscles. A voice whispered in her ear, one she would have died to not hear.

"Atonement...atonement." She didn't have to turn to confirm anything. His icy fingers gripped her shoulder turning her. Her chestnut eyes were wide open as she met him face to face. His lips were pulled back and a look of pure madness was on his face.

Blood splatters everywhere and those navy eyes were fulled of insanity.

"No." Her voice was nothing on the wind as Kinmotsu showed her a bloody knife. Everything slid into place like a puzzle with the final pieces. Neji was dead and he..this man..would kill her as well.

Just as he brought the knife up, licked the blood from his lips. Just as the tip of the knife bit into her flesh...she screamed.

The scream itself woke her up and several minutes passed before she could catch her breath. Sweat poured down her body and her stomach churned in protest. There was no IV in her arm, no corpse in her bed and no sign of Kinmotsu anywhere near.

Her skin was hotter than ever and the fever itself must have caused her to hallucinate.

_Great! On top of everything I've not only become hysterical I'm also delusional._

The door to her room slid open and in stepped Hinata. Her doe eyes were worried and Tenten shrunk away from the wet towel pressed to her forehead.

"Your fever has gotten worse. I'll run your bath with luke warm water, see if that helps." She made to get up but Tenten wasn't ready for that, wasn't having any of that.

She snatched Hinata's hands and only had a slim idea of how pleading her expression was.

"Hinata I have to get out of here. I don't know how much longer I can hold it together...but please! Please don't go...not yet. I...I don't want to be alone anymore."

The tears blurred her vision to the point that she completely missed the sympathy. Instead of speaking, Hinata wrapped the weapons mistress in her arms as she sobbed to her heart's content.

_Tomorrow, Tsunade-sama will know of this. I'll make her listen to what I have to say._

A maid had been intercepted and sent off before Hinata had made it halfway here. For this Hinata was grateful as a sleep weary Sakura stepped into the room. Immediately all pretense of sleep melted away as medic mode kicked in.

Tenten pulled away, her eyes red and puffy from the tears. She felt and looked a mess but neither Hyuga or Haruno were going to mention it. The woman had the right to break down.

Sakura stepped forward and helped Hinata lay Tenten back down. When Tenten was relaxed her chakra surfed through her locating injuries and healing them. Hinata vanished from the room and the sound of running water can be heard.

"I don't want to go back in there." Sakura nodded, she wouldn't want to go back to a place she almost died in either. "Sakura-sama.." That was a tone the medic was all to accustomed with, the tone people used when asking a favor.

"Just call me Sakura. It makes me feel way to old when anyone calls me that." She gave a smile but didn't hold a grudge when it wasn't returned.

"I want to get out of here and I was hoping for the time being...if I can stay with you." A comforting hand was put on her shoulder and Tenten turned into it.

"That's fine Tenten, my apartment is big enough for me. If you're there it'll be filled up nicely. I'm sure someone can bring your things with over there." A smile was her answer and it was the most grateful, thankful expression Tenten ever blessed anyone with.

With some help both Sakura and Tenten made it to her apartment. Sakura held the door open as Tenten used the doorframe for support. It was a huge apartment but being in the Hyuga complex she could only make an unfair judgement.

"This is the way to the guest room. The previous owner only had left a bed in here while I half turned it into an office." Tenten followed after Sakura, quite impressed with her surroundings. It was so colorful, vivacious, so full of life that Tenten wanted to laugh out loud.

This is the kind of place she'd rather live in! There were paintings on the walls, small statues everywhere and Tenten drank in the color coordinated walls and floors.

"You like it? Ino helped me out a bit. She went a little crazy with the living room but I like what she did." Tenten nodded dumbly sliding beneath the covers. "Sorry the room's such a mess I usually don't get company." Too tired to fight sleep Tenten gave in with a brighter hope for a future.

Tomorrow she'd worry about Neji, her marriage and all the things that can pull her down. Tonight was her night to rest and build up strength. And Tenten knew she'd do just that and in the future she'd repay those kind enough to help her out.

The light turned off and Sakura left, making the light blue door shut behind her.


	12. Gossip and Schemes

Back into the swing of things I'm uploading again! You see I had a plot problem which has suddenly unknotted itself. I had point "A" and point "E" but no idea how to bridge the two. Thank you all for sticking with me! And a special thank you to _Emi Takahashi_, reminding me that this story still existed and people are still reading it! Enjoy!

* * *

_It rides you down doesn't it? Guilt and shame nip at your ankles but still you run away. I envy everything about you. Shackles bind me and I want to run but can't. I want to know the wind beneath my feet and dream that I can fly._

* * *

A ninja slipped out into the night, the air whipping up the corner of his hat. He wasn't that old, maybe twenty-two but the stony expression could have been that of an old political dog. His pupiless eyes, that were more suited for battle or a stormy Halloween night, scanned the area.

When no sign of danger appeared, he stepped out and onto the rock road. The baggy mud-stained coat and the dirtied hat did wonders to hide both his Anbu uniform and long hair. The only thing that could have set off the ensemble would be the unmistakable bloodline limit enveloping his eyes.

Momentarily an image of a small child with chestnut hair and matching opal eyes entered his mind. He entertained thoughts of a slim woman who would catch the child, wrap her safely in her arms and give her butterfly kisses all over. He dismissed the thought away, now was not the time for silly dreams.

_They wouldn't be silly if I was back in Konoha. They certainly wouldn't be unattainable if I just stopped pushing her away. But it is a necessary evil that in the long run will keep her alive._

A twinge of full blown regret lanced through him but his outer facade never faltered.

_It is my fault she's hurting. I wish I wasn't assigned a mission, any mission, in which I had to hurt my wife._

There was a flicker of movement off to his right and Neji noticed Lee take his position for intruders. Neji didn't like being here, a thousand miles away from the person he wanted more than anything. There wasn't a choice though, he couldn't refuse this mission at all.

He didn't want to be here watching for ninjas, looking to see if they'll do anything suspicious. He didn't want to see if Iwagakure was harboring mercenaries that planned on taking out the Hyuga leader. Nevertheless, Neji was here doing what was needed to ensure the safety of Konoha.

He didn't have to like it but he did have to complete his task without a hitch. Especially since his wife and cousins' lives were on the line. He entered the building through the third story window and once more checked the parameters. The coast was clear.

Rummaging through the dusky old scrolls, Neji finally found the one he needed. With a quick movement of his hands he disappeared, only the light rustle of loose paper gave his even being there away.

The three man squad met back up in the hotel room each one ready to share information. Lee pulled out a sketch book, Yamato waited for Neji to start them off. Neji did so with the unrolling of the scroll.

"This is a list of all able shinobi from the ranks of chunin up to the very ranks of a kage. I don't see any names of our enemies or any that are similar. But I'll look through it again." Both his companions nodded as Lee dipped his paintbrush in ink.

"I've studied the patrols and these are the lines they walk along." Several ink figures were painted and Yamato took that as his cue. From his closed hands the layout of the outer walls formed.

"I have the layout of the outer walls along with any escape routes figured out and memorized. The mission scroll says for us to just lay back and observe. We must pretend to be normal civilians in order for us to get away with this. Am I understood?" Two nods were his answer and all three just studied the information all around.

"So for now we'll stay low and contact will be at a bare minimum unless one of us discovers a break through."

"Very good observations Neji and yes, that's how it's going to be from now on." Yamato smiled up at Neji but he didn't return it. He didn't feel like doing anything in a positive light. So when all was said and done, the two ninjas disappeared from Neji's hotel room.

_Five months of just sitting and waiting. Five months for a mere hunch of our female Hokage. Five months and I'll miss my baby girl's birth._

He laid down on the scratchy cot, sleep wrapping him up and bringing him back to his love. There were so many things that he couldn't say, but in his dreams he always spoke them to her. Tenten, his loving and beautiful wife, would always understand.

_I hope when these enemies are killed, she'll still be able to understand. I hope Hinata is wrong about Tenten unwilling to wait for the truth. Right now...I hope for too many unsteady things._

---

The dawn broke into Tenten's room and she did something that she always wanted. For the first time since marrying Neji...she slept in. Which to others doesn't make it seem all that important but with her routine always planned out, a nurse would come in and wake her early.

Two hours passed before she pulled herself from the bed. The sun was up, people were bustling outside and Tenten had the strangest urge to eat bagels. On the kitchen counter was a note left by Sakura.

_She's not going to be back until six so maybe I should cook dinner for her. After all she is letting me stay with her._

She didn't find any bagels so she settled for eggs and toast. Tenten made herself sunny side-up eggs and buttered her toast. Her favorite kind of breakfast, but she was disappointed to find only cranberry juice and milk in the fridge.

_Next time I'm in the market I'll pick up some mandarin oranges and make juice._

The eggs let off a delicious smell, causing Tenten's stomach to rumble. She slurped her milk and after a few failed attempts, found the cupboard with the plates in it. She slipped her breakfast onto it and proceeded to eat.

It felt strange being in a completely different place but it was more homey for her. She felt relaxed but there was that knot of tension in her shoulders. Making her unable to relax fully, reminding her of the ever present pain in the back of her mind.

She heard a knock on the apartment door and went to answer it. As she went she checked herself in a passing mirror to make sure there wasn't a serious case of bed head going on.

"Haruno-sama, are you in? I've brought the paper." The door opened and standing outside was an elderly woman with a thick newspaper wrapped in one arm. Surprise lit up her wrinkly features and she double checked the number on the door.

"Sakura's not in right now but I can leave the paper on the table." A smile was her answer as she handed over the thick bundle.

"Would you mind telling her that I came by?" Tenten nodded, took the paper and closed the door behind her. Slipping onto the plush couch she used the cherry wood coffee table to spread the paper out. She piled the sections in most enjoyable to downright boring.

The comics ended up on top with economics on the bottom. That's how Tenten spent her morning, reading comics and sipping milk. When she was done she picked up a novel from a bookshelf and began reading. It was some kind of government conspiracy book and it was chock full of action.

But the moment it hit on romance Tenten shut it with a final snap. No need to read through someone else's problems...she had plenty of her own. There were other books but they mostly seemed to be medical based.

Noticing the afternoon time she decided to head out and visit some spots. Decked out in maternity clothes with a purse full of bills, she locked up the apartment and left. The clothes she wore had been a small reprieve that she was forced to hide from her maids. They consisted of stretchy pants and a black shirt to go with it. After she decided on leaving yesterday, Hinata tried to offer some money but Tenten was a decidedly independent woman who wouldn't hear any of it.

It's not like she could find a steady job...nobody is going to hire a pregnant woman! She just would make due with whatever was in her savings account. The only thing she had kept after marrying Neji, the council members protested but she had stayed firm.

Now she may have had enough to help Sakura with the rent and buy herself a wardrobe. A wardrobe that didn't consist of kimonos, now that was an exciting thought.

_Yuck...I hate those things! Too much time to dress and not enough movement to do anything but waddle. Good riddance! Let some other woman handle that kind of clothing._

She passed a boutique store and stopped, wondering if she should enter. Standing outside just made her feel silly and she didn't have anything to do.

_What the heck..nothing to lose here._

The place was dolled up, victorian all the way, Tenten felt outclassed just by the decorum. She doubted if they had a wide selection of maternity clothes but she'd ask anyway. A young man in a pantsuit passed her and she lightly tapped his arm.

"Excuse me I'm looking for th--"

"Follow me." Immediately her eyebrow cocked. Being around Neji taught her to catch the things that people don't say and she didn't like where this could go. Plus it was one of her pet peeves to be interrupted.

She followed behind the store clerk and noticed the swagger in his step. It wasn't something she'd put much thought in but...it was obvious. "Here's the maternity section but I don't know if we specialize in anything your size."

There it was again, that haughty attitude that made her blood boil.

_Man I am up to here with putting up with bastard men._

She turned to him and flashed him his own stuck-up smile.

"Well it's got to fit somebody and...I doubt it'll fit you." With a conclusive air she flipped through some stretchy shirts but noticed he hadn't left. In fact one hand was on his hip and the other held the tape measurer.

"Well I'm glad they wouldn't. They're kind of pricy too so...I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you."

_All right, last straw...certainly not in the mood for this._

Before Tenten could reply a manicured hand landed on the man's shoulder making him wince. Those purple tipped nails led up to a bare arm and straight into a purple top.

"You shouldn't insult a pregnant woman. Not unless you know how hard it is to BE pregnant." The man began to glare but Ino Yamanaka wasn't the type of woman to let someone else get the last word in. "And if she wants to dress beautifully...let her. I'm sure with her ninja salary she'll be able to buy whatever she wants." The man gulped and shrunk back a little, his eyes turned towards Tenten.

"Ninja?"

"Oh yes and I'm sure her husband Neji would LOVE to hear about this." This time the man bowed and made a hasty retreat. Ninjas were widely respected but everyone knew of the newly appointed Anbu captain. He made great marks and was promoted in no time, thanks to his devotion to his work.

Ino gave a wicked grin and Tenten made the wise decision not to complain. She could have told him off herself but it was funnier to watch Ino make him squirm.

"Thanks Ino, what have you been up to? I haven't talked to you in a while." Ino gave a cheeky grin and grabbed Tenten by the hand.

"Come on and we'll discuss it over lunch. I'm dying to tell you the latest gossip I've collected." Normally Tenten wasn't the kind to care for such trivial things. She let Ino lead her from the store and straight to the Yamanaka flower shop.

Tenten was seated, tea was poured and both women were munching on snacks while enjoying being off their feet.

"So have you seen the new man around town?" Tenten took a sip of tea, orange tea to be exact, and shook her head no. "Hoo..he came in today and bought a lot of plants. You should have seen him! He was positively dreamy. Black hair, dark blue eyes and a touch-me-roughly body!"

Tenten stiffened as the description hit far too close then what she liked. Nonchalantly she shrugged, keeping the nervous jittery feeling from shaking her fingers. She couldn't help but chuckle a little at the "touch-me-roughly" description.

"Come on Ino, he can't be **that** good looking." The blonde gaped at her over her tea cup and Tenten sipped away. Silently rolling in mirth at the expression being made at her.

"Not** that** good looking? Tenten you should have seen him! He looked so exotic compared to our ninjas! Dark sapphire eyes, inky black hair and the body of a fitness lover!" Tenten smirked over the cup, humoring the gossip loving woman who loved men just as much.

If she thought about it Kinmotsu wasn't so bad to look at, okay Ino was right. He was positively dreamy to look at. Of course Tenten would never admit something like that out loud. Ino crossed her arms over her stomach leaning in to make her next words more dramatic.

"I'm certain he's the kind of guy who would fuck you until you screamed." Tenten choked on the tea and Ino patted her on the back. It took a moment of steady breathing before Tenten calmed enough to stop choking. Unabashed Ino leaned ever closer, eyebrows wagging.

"You think he's single? I'd love to have a night with a guy like that." Tenten recovered and was _so_ grateful that nobody had been in the store at that outburst. Noticing the eager look on Ino's face, Tenten couldn't help but laugh.

"He's the new gardener over at the Hyuga compound, his name is Kinmotsu. Can you believe that? Not a lot is known about him because he was just hired not too long ago." There was a twinkle in Ino's eye that made her glad she wasn't male. A part of her, a small part might I add, felt sorry for throwing Kinmotsu to Ino. While the much larger portion couldn't stop cackling.

"Now I'm even more intrigued! Makes you curious doesn't it?" Taking a bite out of a sugared doughnut Tenten thought about it. "I mean he comes out of nowhere, Tsunade and Hinata cover for him and nobody really knows where he's been."

"It does make me curious as to where he comes from." Ino groaned, rolling her eyes heavenward.

"Tenten! He is one fine specimen of the male species and if I were you I would get to know him better." Ino had a point but Tenten still had to point out the obvious. She held up her ring finger to show off the expensive diamond.

"I'm married." Ino clasped her hand around the ring and laid Tenten's hand flat on the table.

"Married, shmarried. Getting married didn't make you less of a woman so why would it make you less of a flirt!" Ino let her hand go and stood up.

"I'll think about it."

"Don't think, act! Now if you'll excuse me I have men to catch." With that Ino stood and left, planning on following after Shikamaru who happened to be passing by. Tenten shook her head and finished off the dumplings and doughnuts. Ino held the door open for her and flipped the open sign to closed.

_It does seem weird that Kinmotsu just came out of nowhere. Maybe Tsunade-sama will have more information on him._

With her mind made up she headed towards the Hokage tower to get some answers.

_Maybe something suspicious will turn up in his file._

One of Ino's earlier smirks tugged her lips up.

_And if not I could always use Ino's technique, that would work._

Said woman was pouting and chatting away at an uncooperative Shikamaru. When he continued to ignore her, Ino went about flirting and flipping her hair back.

_Yeah, that all depends on how much I want to know more about him._

---

"So, premature contractions brought on by stress?" Tsunade set the file folder down and rubbed her temples. "I understand your worries, honestly I do, but I just can't call them back. Neji, Lee and Yamato must stay where they are in order to gradually receive more information on our enemies."

Tsunade sighed and sorted out a stack of papers on her desk. "I'm sorry but I can't shorten the mission without risking crucial evidence and information loss, Hinata-san." Hinata didn't fidget, didn't show any sign of the anger that was quickly being boiled.

"How am I suppose to deal with this kind of stress for Tenten then? She's all ready decided on staying with Sakura-sama. But she's so depressed Tsunade-sama. Are you absolutely sure that the mission can't even be shortened by a month?"

Again Tsunade avoided the young womans' eyes. She ran a hand through her hair and chewed her bottom lip. "Even a week sooner can make this easier on Tenten. Please Tsunade-sama, he's already going to miss the birth of his child. Taking missions is his way of running away from responsibility."

"I can't do anything until later on in the mission. This all depends on whether or not they find anything incriminating. My hands are tied until that point Hinata-san. I'm sorry." Hinata opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Tenten stepped inside, shutting it quietly behind her. Both women relaxed in hopes that the perceptive kunoichi would not realize that she was the earlier topic of choice.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Tenten bowed for both women then straightened out the shirt that had started to bunch around her belly.

"Not at all! Tenten-san how are you feeling this afternoon?" Tenten smiled up at the Hyuga leader, thinking about how she had been feeling earlier.

"I am feeling better than yesterday. Sometimes though my stomach hurts and my feet too." Hinata immediately stood and offered the chair. With a relieved sigh Tenten sat down with the help of Hinata at her side.

"Have you started bleeding again? Any sharp, constricting pains in your lower abdomen?" Tsunade, ever blunt, went straight for the throat. "If so then we'll have to reheal the internal injuries and bed rest you for a few days." Hinata politely stepped out of the way when Tsunade came around the desk.

"I haven't seen any blood and I figured the ache would subside eventually." Tsunade placed her hands on Tenten's stomach and her chakra entered. Tenten settled into the chair and kept her mind carefully blank. She didn't really want her mind wandering back to any thoughts of Neji, her disintegrating marriage, her too-early labor inducing contractions....

_Blank Tenten, think nothing._

It was only a minute or so more before Tsunade stopped the examination and started scribbling on a file folder.

"Your inner muscles are too tense. I suggest a deep muscle massage that will help loosen them up. This, coupled with stress, is the main reason for the early contractions and the tears in the lining of your womb." Tsunade set the folder down and picked up a tablet. Hinata on the other stood nervously watching Tenten.

"Is this serious Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade ripped off a sheet of paper and held it out for Tenten to take. Which of course she did. Right this moment Tenten wasn't feeling up to taking on Tsunade, a woman who created craters when enraged.

"No, just try and not do anything strenuous. This woman comes to your house and offers a very relaxing massage. Call her tonight or tomorrow and it will help you immensely." Tenten noticed the name and phone number recognizing the place to be pricey.

"This is going to cost a pretty penny isn't it?" Tsunade nodded but waved her hands in dismissal.

"Don't worry about the cost. I'll take care of it." Tenten went to stand but remembered why she came.

"I actually came here to find out more about Kinmotsu and where he came from." Tsunade and Hinata exchanged glances, a question on both their lips.

"Hinata-san and I both have the same information. What I know about him is the same as what she knows. Go home, call the massage therapist and I'm sure any questions you have can be answered by Hinata-san." Tenten smiled as if this was the end of it and immediately took her leave. Hinata waited until she was out before turning to Tsunade.

"Are you going to foot the bill Tsunade-sama? And why would she want to know more about Kinmotsu?" Tsunade shrugged and plunked back down in her seat.

"She may be paranoid of him. I mean a new man comes into her daily routine and it puts her on edge." Suddenly a devilish gleam came over. "There's no way I'd foot the bill, besides...I'm sure Neji won't mind. Consider it payback." Hinata suddenly understood and couldn't help but giggle. "Back to the matter at hand, listen closely Hinata-san I have an idea..."

* * *

Comment for me please! I'll love it if you do! On a completely different note: I made both Tsunade and Ino very devious didn't I? Schemes are going all around..this will be interesting.


End file.
